We All Fall Down
by emsiok
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione think that there work is done, until a mysterious letter, a mischeivous redhead, and a few insults start flying their way. RHr HG
1. Counting the Damages

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it!

A/N: This is nearly a year after the end of the sixth book. This chapter is semi boring, but you need to read it if you want the background info of the last year.Harry hasdestroyed thesix horcruxes, or so he believes. This is only a few days before Harry faces Voldemort for the final time.

Chapter One

Counting the Damages

Harry's POV

Harry woke up from another terrible dream. It became more vivid each time. He was in a field that seemed strange and familiar at the same time. It had been ravaged by fire leaving it dry and burnt. Around him friends fought- and died. Hermione lay on the ground, eyes still open, blood caking her once bushy hair. Ron clutched his side after having been hit several times by sectumsempra, fighting on though clearly losing ground. Harry heard a scream and turned to see Ginny surrounded by a group of death eaters, including Malfoy and Snape. The redhead's wand had been taken from her and she lay on the ground bleeding while all around her, the death eaters laughed and laughed. For every dark wizard, witch, or creature that fell, another took it's place. Harry heard cries for his help all around, but he could do nothing to help. He turned to stare into those eyes that had haunted him for so long, to hear that cold merciless laugh, and to feel his scar burn. He heard a scream; soon realizing it was his own. The dream would end and he would return to the real world, though he sometimes felt that nothing could be more real then that vision.

He got up out of his old dormitory bed. He, Ron, and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, if only for a short time. The school had been closed after Dumbledore's death. Harry still felt a wrench in his throat when he thought of that night. He wondered why he couldn't move on after nearly a year since that terrible night. But then, he still felt that same wrench when he thought of others he had lost. Cedric Diggory, who he felt could've been a great friend, his parents he barely knew, and most of all, his godfather Sirius. He hid it well now, but he missed them all so much. He wondered if Dumbledore would've wanted the school to remain open. He thought he might've. But the governor's felt otherwise. The school had remained only to serve as a home for the remaining staff, and as a base camp for Harry and his friends. However, on their most recent visit, Harry had found others inhabiting the school, and none of them there to learn. St. Mungo's had become so overcrowded from all the attacks that they turned Hogwarts into a second hospital, for less serious cases. Harry could understand the need. After all, so many of his friends had suffered.

Not a single one of his old classmates hadn't lost someone, one way or another. Seamus Finnegan's mother had been killed a week after Dumbledore's death. Padma Patil had been killed while visiting an uncle (also dead). Parvati had been there and survived, but had been driven literally mad with grief at the loss of her twin. Neville had gone missing one night with no signs of a struggle. Only three days later, his grandmother had been found dead. No one liked to think about what this implied. Cho Chang was also missing. Her friend Marietta had turned to the death eaters, though it was a point of debate whether or not this had been forced on her or not. Colin and Dennis Creavey had lost both of their muggle parents after Colin had proudly, if foolishly, boasted that he would stay on the late Dumbledore's side or die. Lavender brown's father had been sent to Azkaban after turning on his wife with the Cruciatus curse, though he claimed he was under the influence of the Imperius curse at the time. The list went on and on, touching every one of the once happy inhabitants of the wizarding world.

The casualties stretched from Harry's old teachers, three of whom were dead (Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, and Slughorn), to the creature inhabiting Harry's world including Winky the house elf and Bane the centaur. The order had been hard pressed too. Tonks had been particularly hard to be around, though no one blamed her. She had family on both sides, many of which were already dead. Added to this, Lupin was in the hospital. From what they could find out from the injured werewolf, another of his kind had found him out. When the other werewolves knew where his loyalties really lied, they had gone all out in their attack. Lupin had been attacked by no less then thirty of them, twenty-seven of whom were not in wolf form at the time. Lupin barely managed to get out of there, and even now teetered between life and death, making pregnant Tonks completely hysteric. Other order members that Harry hadn't known as well had also been attacked.

The most shocking death of all had come two weeks ago. Mad Eye Moody had taken a bad hit in the leg off a jinx. He had been in the Hogwarts hospital. Nobody thought anything of it. He was expected to be back on his feet in a few days. However, old Mad Eye had died just a day after he was admitted, not fighting as he would've liked, but of heart complications.

The hardest hit family was probably Ron's. He had lost three cousins, an aunt, and two uncles that Harry didn't even know he had. His mother had been attacked one day. Two death eaters had used Cruciatus on her to reveal Ron, and therefore Harry's, whereabouts. She had kept her tongue, but nearly lost her life. She still hadn't recovered, and nobody knew if she ever would. The twins shop had been set fire to with impermeable charms set on the door. Ironically, the twins had been attending a cousins funeral at the time, and so avoided their own. Their merchandise had been destroyed, but they kept the most expensive and rare items, as well as blueprints for the items in a separate warehouse, so nothing was really lost. Percy and Charlie hadn't been so lucky. Percy had attacked the Minister under the Imperius curse. A nearby auror had quickly used Avada Kedavra. Nobody blamed Kingsley Shacklebolt for Percy's death, though Mr. Weasley still grieved for his wayward son. Charlie had quickly become a hero during the war. He dispatched many death eaters and uncovered more then one plot, including the one involving his brother Percy. He had been the war hero everyone dreams about. The one all the little boys wanted to be like and the witches would swoon over. However, Charlie had been called to take care of an unruly dragon. Unbeknownst to him, this dragon had been under the control of Voldemort. Charlie was so badly charred; there had been no hope he would pull through. He died a week after the attack, much to the consternation of his young fiancé, a girl who had worked with him in his old dragon taming days. The girl, Sara, had remained with the Weasley's after Charlie's death. Bill and Fleur had gone to France three months ago after Fleur's sister became ill. They hadn't been heard from since.

The remaining Weasley family had been sent into hiding. It was quite an impressive system, set up by the Order. All families who were believed to be in danger from Voldemort had been placed on a list. Any one willing to be secret keeper for a family applied to the order. They had extensive security checks done on each applicant. If everything checked out, the fidelius charm would be placed on the family and their knew secret keeper. If their was a flaw in this plan, it was that the system was so slow. Since the list had started seven months ago, twenty-one families had been placed on the urgent list. Four had safely gone into hiding. Harry had discovered that these families included the remainders of Neville's family, the Weasley's, and Hermione's family. The Dursley's were on the urgent list as well, after some persuading form the Order. The other flaw in the plan was that nobody could be sure if the families were still safe. The secret keepers had all gone into hiding as well. Without contact from the secret keepers, no one could know what was happening with the families. The families were still at risk from illness which they had no cures for, and the order might not know for months if a secret keeper had been rooted out. Still, this method was highly preferable to staying at home. Harry worried every day how the Weasley's were, especially Ginny. He knew that Ron, who had lost so much of his family, was even more scared.

The Weasleys had too many connections. Three of their sons were friends with Harry, as was Ginny; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were all involved with the Order; Percy was high in the ministry; and Ron was third in command of Dumbledore's Army, which had become the second greatest fighting force on their side, comprised of younger witches and wizards. The order was still the greatest. Dumbledore's Army worked mainly in spies and undercover operations, though all the members knew how to defend themselves. The fact they were young came in handy, as Voldemort was focusing on recruiting younger wizards. This let Harry, the head of the D.A. to get more spies into his legions, though it was a dangerous job. The group prided itself on being free from outside influences. They had spies in the ministry and the order (hey, it never hurt to know what your allies were doing.). The Slytherins had been especially useful. They weren't all bad, as Harry had thought. In fact, when he had last seen the Dursley's, he had found an old diary of his mother's and learned one of her closest friends had been a Slytherin. The Slytherins proved valuable and cunning spies. Many had joined the Dark Lord, but some were absolutely loyal. A perfect example was a young cousin of Malfoy's. Nobody would trust her for months, but she managed to save three members of the order without blowing her cover. Now Harry had placed her at the head of the death eaters division.

Harry had learned that it was foolish to assume that someone was good or bad simply because of their house. Also, he found himself working with more people he disliked and bearing it. As Sirius had told him years ago, "The world isn't split into good people and death eaters." Some people he would've trusted with his life long ago had joined Voldemort, such as Dean who had turned spy for Voldemort, and people he wouldn't have trusted to hold his trunk while getting on the Hogwarts express had become, if not friends, then at least allies, such as Montague, who was still a nasty piece of work, but loyal to their cause.

Theirs wasn't the only side with casualties. Pansy Parkinson had been killed by Order members, as did a number of other death eaters. Lucius Malfoy hadn't been seen for months and it was believed that he may be dead. Snape had lost a leg in one battle, though it was reported that Voldemort had given him a new one, much like Pettigrew's fake arm. Bellatrix was still going strong though. She was the one who killed Padma Patil and her uncle.

Whenever Hermione was asked why she wouldn't ever wear anything but black, even when she wasn't in mourning she would reply, "What's the point of coming out of mourning? I'll be back in in a few days." Harry thought she had the right idea. When He asked Ron if anyone they knew was in the obituaries, he would reply with a long list of names.

Harry wished it was all over, but it kept going, day after day. He wished he wasn't in the thick of things like he was. He wished he had time to feel like an eighteen year old (well, almost) instead of a forty year old. He wished he could just close his eyes and sleep. He wished he didn't have to get out of this bed and go sort out reports. He wished he that destroying all those horcruxes had been enough.

Most of all, he wished he would stop falling farther.

* * *

A/N: Hopefullly, the next chapterwill have more dialogue. 


	2. Arguments and Kisses

disclaimer: I own none of the charaters (except Sara, but she doesn't have any real point in the story).

disclaimer2: I am aH/G R/Hr fan. That is how this story will end up.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Arguments and Kisses

Ron's POV

"Ron! Ron get up!"

Ron babbled something incoherent and turned over, covering his ears with a pillow.

"Ron, come on! We've got work to do!"

Ron replied by pulling the blankets further over his head.

"Ronald Weasley, get up right now!"

Ron practically jumped out of bed. Ignoring Harry was one thing, but if you crossed Hermione these days, you had better be prepared to be jinxed. Last time Ron had tried to catch a few extra minutes of sleep with her in the vicinity, he hadn't been able to sit down comfortably for a week. He winced just thinking about it

It seemed that over the months, he and Hermione had grown apart- if that was possible. Harry and Ron had become even closer. He would've said that they were like brothers now, except he hadn't been getting on well with his remaining brothers. Ever since Charlie's death, Fred and George had done nothing but fight with him. Fred would yell at him for not having enough family solidarity, saying he should come home and take care of their father and Ginny. At the same time, George would blame him for not doing enough to help the war, claiming that Charlie would never have died if he and Harry had been doing their jobs.

Ron sighed as he thought of his family. Ginny had been constantly moody on the few times Ron had seen her. She would seem happy enough one second, but Ron would walk past her room only a few minutes later to her hear crying. Ron knew in the back of his mind that this had something to do with Harry. He felt like he should do something to help, but it was one of those things, they seemed to be increasing, that he couldn't help with.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. "Your family again?"

"What do you care any way?" he spat. Oh brilliant come back Ron. Very witty. It was too early to fight with Hermione. She always won.

"Oh, so very sorry for trying to talk. I thought I would give you a chance to talk about yourself, since that seems to be your favorite subject!" She screamed back.

Whoa. Did not expect that expect that reaction. "Huh? Wha?" he trailed of pathetically.

"Just because you seem to think that everything revolves around you doesn't mean it does." She was speaking so quietly and venomously it was like she was hissing. "I'm sorry about your brothers and your mother and your uncles and your aunt and your god damned cousins, but just consider for half a second that your family mightn't be the only one suffering!" With that she stormed out of the room in tears.

After a few seconds silence, Ron turned to Harry. "What's with her?"

"Dunno." Replied Harry, "maybe you should go after her."

"Why should I?" great now he would side with Hermione. "She brought the subject up."

"Well obviously, something's wrong."

"No really?" Ron said sarcastically, " I didn't notice!"

"Well Ron think about it." Harry was talking slowly, as if to a two year old. "This is a tower."

"Yeah so?"

"She just ran out to a balcony…" Harry's voice invited Ron to finish the sentence.

Ron paled visibly. "She wouldn't!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know Ron, she seemed pretty upset."

Ron bolted out the door.

Harry laughed. "If that doesn't get them together, nothing will!" he said to himself, and proceeded to get dressed.

"No, Hermione! Don't jump!" Ron dove and grabbed Hermione's ankle just as she turned around to see what was going on, resulting in them landing in a pile on the ground.

"Ronald, get off!" Hermione yelled. She picked herself off the ground and began to dust herself off.

Ron stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I know that this war is stressful, but suicide is not the answer!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were going to throw yourself off the balcony!"

"Oh, so now whenever I come outside to think, I'm trying to kill myself!"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"I do not have to stand here and take this from YOU of all people! I would think that my friend would no me well enough not to expect me to throw myself off a balcony!"

"Hey, you haven't exactly been very friendly around me! And what is that supposed to mean, 'you of all people'?"

"It means that you're the one everyone expects to be flinging himself off buildings! All your shit about how pointless your life has become! Your sister goes to bed crying half the time because she's so worried about you!"

"Wait, hold on, that's because of ME? I thought that was because of HARRY!"

"Oh, well yeah it's because of him the other half. But everyone thinks you're taking drugs or something. Harry's been thinking about taking you out of the D.A.! But you know what I think? I don't think you're on drugs." Here she smiled at him. But it wasn't a good smile. It was more a 'I think I will tear your heart out and eat it with some lima beans' type smile.

"You don't?" Ron asked warily.

"No of course not! I think that you just are a freaking narcissist who can't get his lips off of his mirror or his head out of his ass!"

"What the hell is your problem Hermione?"

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yeah. I think I would!"

"My parents are dead that's what my problem is!" and for the second time that day, Hermione ran crying out of the room.

Harry saw Hermione run past and felt that his plans had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Maybe she'd been a bit terse with Ron. But could he blame her? Her parents were dead. Gone in one swoop, betrayed by their secret keeper. They were muggles! They shouldn't have been casualties in a wizard war! And then Ron starts going on about _his_ family. She was sick of hearing about them! He at least had his father left. Not to mention Ginny, Fred, and George. There was still hope for Bill, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. Her entire family was gone. There was no hope for her.

Hermione heard a knock on the door. She knew the solitude had been to good to last.

"Go away Ronald!" She screamed at the door, burrowing her face in her pillow.

"Hermione, it's me." Harry replied. "Can I come in?"

"What, Ron to cowardly to come up and apologize?" she snorted. "Some Gryfindor he turned out to be!"

"Hermione, can I just come in?" he sounded really worried about her. "Please?"

She remained silent, knowing if she said anything more, she would begin to cry. Again.

"Hermione? I'm really worried about you. Just let me in. I promise I'll leave as soon as you want me to."

"O.k." she whispered. But it seemed to be loud enough for him, because she was inside a second later.

"First, I'd like to say that I can not have you and Ron at odds anymore. You two work to closely together to have this type of argument going around all the time. I need you both working together."

"I didn't let you in here to lecture me Harry!"

"This is a war Hermione. You don't question your captains orders, got it?" she seemed to accept this.

"Secondly, I'd like to say I'm really sorry about your parents. I know that you trusted their secret keeper and all, but there are flaws in every system…" he trailed off at her disbelieving look. "What?"

"I didn't tell Ron that it was their secret keeper...you knew!" she accused. "You knew! How long have you known they were dead?"

"About three days," he answered warily. "Why?"

"You didn't tell me?" she asked, in a deceptively calm voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something you should hear from a friend."

"Oh as opposed to the owl that the order sent?" Well thanks Harry, for thinking I'd rather _read_ it then _hear_ it from someone. There are some things that are better said then read in a book, or worse, a letter!"

"Wha? They said they would send someone to talk to you. Like Tonks or something."

"Oh for God's sake Harry, we're in a war here! You can't seriously think that they could spare someone to come talk to some little girl who's lost her mummy and daddy to mean old mister Voldemort!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're as bad as Ron. You only think about yourself don't you? You and your family. Everyone is dying Hermione! Both sides! Our classmates, our friends, our families! You seem to think this is some isolated instance in only your families?"

"My entire family is gone Harry! Much as I agree with you on Ron, think for a second Harry. Practically his entire family is gone, hates him, or is going steadily crazier by the day!"

"Stop it Hermione. You're talking like Voldemort! You measure everything in numbers. 'I've lost 100 percent, he's lost eight, how many have you lost? Oh, only one?' So what if they haven't lost as many loved ones? Is their pain any better then yours? Maybe _you_ should think for a second Hermione!"

"Oh, so we aren't allowed to grieve now?"

"Yes, you're allowed to grieve, as long as it doesn't affect your work. And as long as it's in private."

"Why can't we grieve in public, oh wise one?" she asked sarcastically.

"In case you haven't noticed Hermione, we've become the gauge by which our side can be read. Everyone looks to us. When we're happy, the war must be going well. When we're visibly upset. Even more importantly, you can't let Voldemort know that he's gotten to you!"

"Oh like you know so much about it," She said then bit her tongue, realizing what she had said.

"Hermione, I've also noticed that you and Ron seem to think these deaths and such are a new thing. Need I remind you they are not? Halloween, nearly seventeen years ago, lily and James Potter killed by Voldemort. Third year, Sirius Black is nearly killed by dementors. Fourth year, Cedric Diggory killed by Peter Pettigrew. Fifth year, Sirius Black killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Sixth year, Albus Dumbledore killed by Severus Snape. That brings us up to this year. Charlie, Percy, Mad Eye Moody, Padma Patil, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, all dead. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin in critical condition. Mr. Weasley and Parvati Patil driven mad. Neville, Bill, Fleur, and Cho Chang all missing. Fred, George, Sara, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and… and Ginny all in hiding or going into hiding." Hermione had known Harry for seven years, and no matter how hard he had tried not to react to saying Ginny's name she could still see the twitch of his lips and the tiny, tiny tear welling up in his eye. "And on we go through a very long line of people whose lives are living hell, and at the very bottom, there's you and me and Ron. And all of these people are suffering because of me."

"Harry!" the brunette exclaimed. "You know that's not true!"

"Oh, well yeah, I mean I'm not the direct cause, that prize goes to Voldemort. But I am in their somewhere. In case you haven't noticed, all the people who have suffered the most are close to me, or related to someone close to me."

"Well, Harry you knew the risks going into this. So did Ron and I. We knew are families would be hurt, knew how much we would suffer. It's just that it happened so suddenly. You're doing a good thing. You're putting your life on the line for others."

"That's thing though, really, it would be O.k. if it was just my life, because that's on the line anyway due to the prophecy, but I'm risking lives that have nothing to do with me. Did you hear about the Creaveys? Their parents died because of me! They were muggles! I'd never even met them!"

"Harry your doing a good thing. Really you are."

"Am, I really?"

"Yes, of course."

"I have a hard time believing that." As they had been speaking, their faces were drawing closer and closer together until they were almost touching. And then his lips were on hers-or maybe hers were on his- and that was an interesting sensation indeed. Almost like falling down a deep hole. A very deep hole indeed.

* * *

A/N: See the review button? Click it. 


	3. Only Seventeen

Disclaimer: I own nothingexcept Sara... and the plot, I guess

A/N: Just so everyone is clear, we are now visiting the land of backtrack. This chapter takes place the day before all of the other chapters. So if everything was in chonological order, this would be chapter one. But it's not. So, moving on.

* * *

Chapter Three

Only Seventeen

Ginny's POV

Waking up had become a chore. Just the first step in a never-ending string of days spent in hiding. Wake up, get dressed, help Sara make breakfast, eat breakfast, clean up the table with Fred and George, sit with her father for an hour, do her school work ("just because you can't attend school doesn't mean you can forget your studies!"), eat lunch (sandwiches), clear off the lunch dishes, study some more, wonder why she couldn't help with the war, compose letters to Harry that she knew he'd never get, sit with her father, help Sara with dinner, eat dinner, argue with Fred and George, clear away the dinner dishes, read for five minutes or so, put down the book, incredibly bored, start a game of wizards chess with Fred, give up on the possibility that anything interesting might happen that day, go to her room, think about Ron, think about Harry, start crying, and go to sleep.

Lather, rinse, repeat. Got it.

And now it was time for another lovely day with her dear family. Joy. As she went downstairs, she could already hear the dulcet tones of her dear brothers arguing with Sara, as usual.

"Sara, give us a break! Nobody is going to come to visit! We do not need to keep the house spotless every single second of our lives!" said Fred

"You will do as I tell you to!" retorted Sara.

"Sara, you aren't our mother!" yelled George

"In fact, you aren't even related to us!" added Fred.

_And now comes the part where she starts to cry. Time for me to make my entrance._ Ginny thought to herself. Every time the twins reminded Sara in anyway of Charlie's death, the waterworks would turn on. Naturally, everyone thought of Ginny as the little girl that needed protection, so whenever she entered the room, they would pretend nothing had happened. And so it went today.

"Oh! Ginny dear, I didn't know you were up!" Sara exclaimed, dabbing her eyes with a dishtowel. "These omelets need some onions you know, and I was just slicing them up. Help me?" as usual, Ginny nodded her consent and picked up a knife to slice up the onions, all of which were perfectly whole.

Breakfast passed as usual, meaning minimal conversation. Though they didn't like to admit it, Ginny knew how much the twins hated Sara. Well, hated wasn't the right word, but she couldn't think of any other word that would explain their relationship. They had liked each other well enough when Charlie had shown up with her in tow at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was quite pretty, with baby blue eyes and curly brown hair. Charlie and Sara had been dating for over two years it seemed, but Charlie hadn't said anything, because Sara's parents hadn't approved of him, and he didn't want to get his mothers hopes of having another daughter in law up.

Things had changed, though not at all in the way that the young couple had hoped. Sara's parents had been killed in an attack by Voldemort, about three months before Dumbledore's death. That summer, Sara was introduced to the Weasleys.

Ginny remembered that day so well. Harry had been there of course, looking very handsome in his dress robes. It tore her apart, knowing that, until he had finished his task, they could never be more then friends.

Sara had been different then, bubbly and full of humor. Mrs. Weasley had adored her, and couldn't wait until Charlie and Sara were wed. The two became fiancés that October, planning to have a winter wedding. Then Mrs. Weasley had been attacked, and the two decided that they would postpone the wedding until they knew for sure what would happen to her.

They had both been active members of the Order, and Charlie had been on an assignment when he was killed. She didn't know much else, except a dragon had been involved. Also, Sara had been on the assignment with him.

The family had gone into the Order's secret keeper program. Sara had gone with. Fred and George were resentful toward her for trying to take Mrs. Weasley's place, as well as for being the only one with Charlie when they died.

Ginny had time to think about all of this as she sat with her father. He had gotten steadily worse since Mrs. Weasley was hospitalized. He had started by taking to staring out windows for hours at a time. He had thrown out all of his plugs and wires, saying that Molly had told him to. He no longer recognized his children. He started calling Ron Will, which was his brother's name. Will had been dead for twenty-three years. He called Ginny Lily. She could only assume he was taking about Lily Evans, Harry's mother. It scared her that her dad couldn't distinguish her from someone who had died seventeen years ago.

After her hour of father patrol was done, she went to her room to work on her studies.

And then downstairs to eat lunch.

And then upstairs to study

And then downstairs to eat dinner.

And then came the usual arguments. The little family was addicted to it. It was the only inconsistent thing. They would try a new argument every few nights. It would always start the same though, as it did today.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Sara. _Ah the opener_

"Fine." Replied George, shoving green beans in his mouth.

"'Fine', do you care to elaborate on that?" said Fred._ Aha, the challenge!_

"Do I need to?" said George._ Still trying to keep things friendly._

"I guess not." Said Sara, sighing. _No! Don't stop before the fights begun! Time for me to jump in._

"My day was incredibly boring. As usual."

"We're all bored Gin." Said Fred, dismissively.

"I'm sick of hiding! I want out!"

"Gin, let it go."

"No, I won't. Others are fighting to protect themselves. Why can't we?"

"Because, you're only seventeen! That's why! You don't think all of us would rather be out there, fighting? Do you think we want to be holed up here like rabbits?"

"Then why don't we just leave?" the redhead said quietly

"WE CAN"T!" yelled Fred

"Fred, leave her alone," Said Sara. "She just wants to help."

"She's only seventeen!"

"Yes, I'm seventeen! That means I'm legally allowed to make my own decisions!"

"What are you going to accomplish by dying?" Fred yelled

"What did Charlie accomplish by dying?" to Ginny's left, Sara broke down crying. "Are you saying he died for no reason? Here's news for you Fred. I'm marked. It doesn't matter how well hidden we are. The Potters were well hidden too. Did that stop You-know-who? No, it didn't! Better to take a few of them with me, then to die in a house that's not mine waiting for them to kill me! Because if I say here, I will be killed eventually. I know that! I'm to close to Harry to be overlooked. But if I leave now, I can at least help, no matter how little!"

"And do you think Harry will rest any easier knowing it's his fault your dead?" Fred yelled. For the first time in a long while, Ginny really looked at him. The sparkle in his eye had been diminished, washed out by tears he wouldn't let anyone see. The smile that always seemed to hover on his mouth had turned sour. His chin that had always seemed to be perked upward jauntily was drooping down now. It seemed everything she could remember about her brother was gone.

She looked over at George. His eyes cast downward, trying not to meet his twins. She could see he had given up along time ago.

When he looked back at Fred, she sensed something about him. She remembered scanning over the obituaries weeks ago. Then it came to her.

"She's dead isn't she?" he had started to cry. "I'm sorry." She said and fled from the room.

Angelina. She couldn't believe it. Angelina, dead.

She didn't no why she enjoyed arguing so much. It hurt so much. She had met girls-and boys- who had taken to slicing their arm, improving on the muggle custom by using fancy wand tricks, instead of knives. She always wondered why they would be so destructive. Now she understood. To see your own blood welling on your arm gave you a sense of control.

It was like that when she yelled at her family. She could control their emotions. She knew them well enough. She used her tears as a sign that she was really there, and their tears as a way to assure herself that she could change anything she wanted. It was so addictive, better then any drug. Instead of turning herself upside down, she could turn everyone else upside down.

God, was she really that sick? Half of her knew she wasn't, but the other half was far from sure. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer. It was to painful to hurt herself over and over with her brothers' tears. She had to leave, or else she would just keep falling down.


	4. Hurting

Chapter Four

Hurting

_Ron is going to kill me,_ was Harry's first thought. This was followed by _Gah! I'm kissing Hermione! _Unfortunately, both these thoughts were cancelled out by the next thought, _Wow. How did Hermione get to be such a good kisser? _Harry's mind caused him to forget both of his original, and somewhat more intelligent, thoughts as the kissing got deeper. Tongues were definitely involved. Oh, no! That pesky little conscience he seemed to have developed over the last few years was bothering him again!

_Get a grip! Stop kissing Hermione! You have a girlfriend! Who is Ron, your best friend's sister! And now you're kissing Hermione, whom only a few minutes early you were trying to hook up with above-mentioned best friend!_ Harry knew this little voice was probably right, but before he could stop, he heard someone open the door, followed by a sharp intake of breath. He tore his mouth away from his "friend's" to see who was standing in the doorway.

_Please don't let it be Ron! _he thought. But it wasn't. Oh, the figure had red hair and the samefreckles as Ron, but it wasn't Ron. It was Ginny. And all Harry had time to think now was _Oh shit!_

_

* * *

_

"Ginny, please, just listen to me!"

"Harry I know what I saw!"

"Really Ginny, it wasn't what it looked like!" interjected Hermione.

"You, be quiet!" she said back. The room was silent for a few tense seconds as Ginny and Hermione stared at one another.

Hermione broke the silence. "Come on Ron, let's go."

" I don't think I want to—ow!" He said as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "See you two later!"

"Really Gin, it wasn't all that bad!" said Harry, completely oblivious to his two friends exiting.

"Oh, yes, from where I was standing I could tell it wasn't 'all that bad', to be sure."

"Ginny, come on! It really wasn't like that!"

"Yeah, I bet! I mean I'm sure Hermione was just… just choking, and you were helping to get the object out of her throat using your tongue!" she screamed. "I'm not stupid Harry!"

"Ginny, I know you're not stupid! Come on, please just give me a chance to explain!"

"You don't need to explain Harry! I saw what you two were doing!" Harry didn't fail to note the tears in her eyes.

"Gin, please forgive me!"

"What's to forgive? Just because we used to date doesn't mean you're my property." She said, her voice soft and dangerous. "I just thought, that since the only reason we broke up was because _you_ wanted to protect _me_, maybe you wouldn't turn around and start making out with one of my best friends the second I'm gone, but obviously, that assumption was wrong!"

"O.k. first, We didn't start making out the second you were gone, secondly, we didn't mean for you would find out, and thirdly, we only did it once-" He paused as he considered what he had just said. "That's really not what I meant!"

"Oh, great so it's great as long as I don't find out! And I'm sorry but did you say you only Did It once?"

"Not what I meant!"

"That's what it sounded like to me!"

"Well that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure it's not what you meant since you didn't 'mean' for me to find out about any of this!"

"Ginny, come on! Would I really do that to you?"

"Obviously not because you were too busy doing 'that' to Hermione!"

"Gin, please you have to believe me!"

"Yeah, right!"

"GINNY! I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HERMIONE!"

"We can hear you, you know!" yelled Ron from the next room. "Oh and Hermione tells me to say that Harry's telling the truth! Though, from what I've seen, yeah not so sure."

"NOT HELPING RON!" Yelled both Harry and Hermione. Hermione voice sounded like she'd been crying. _Damn, I've really screwed things up, haven't I?_

"You know what?" said Ginny, voice both tearful and angry. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap that you're throwing at me." And with that, she walked out of the room. Harry could think of nothing to do except sit down, bury his head in his hands, and pretend he hadn't just lost the only girl he really loved.

* * *

Ron's POV 

He didn't know what was going on between his friends. He had so many thoughts racing through his head on a continuous loop, he had no room for anything else. Each of these thoughts were attached to a different emotion. Confusion- _what just happened? _Anger- _how could Harry do that to my sister? How could Hermione do that to me? _Sadness- _I guess she really does like him better. _Jealous- _what does he have that I don't have? Besides money, looks, fame, and an obvious talent? _Guilt- _If I had just listened to Hermione in the first place, none of this would've happened! _

Then there was the one that made him most ashamed. In the very back of his head, he could feel it, that terrible part of him that kept emerging over and over. When Harry had been in the hospital in their first year, when Sirius had been taken from Harry because he couldn't clear his godfather's name, when Rita Skeeter had spread all of the terrible rumors about Harry, when Voldemort had returned, when Cho-Chang broke up with Harry, when Sirius died, when Dumbledore died, when Harry had broken up with Ginny, and now.

It made Ron sick to think about it, but he couldn't help it. He always got a sense of euphoria whenever Harry did something wrong. It proved he wasn't the perfect golden boy everyone thought he was. It proved he could be hurt. It brought him down to Ron's level.

Ron barely registered when his sister walked into the room and sat down beside him.

"Did I do the right thing?" she asked, in a sad voice.

Ron jumped up, noticing Ginny for the first time. Her eyes were filled with tears, one halfway down her cheek, the little droplet magnifying a single red freckle, contrasting her pale face. Her red hair that had always caused her head to look like it was on fire was now limp and pale. Her robe hung sadly about her shoulders.

"Did I do the right thing?" she repeated, her voice shaky and unsure.

"Yes." Ron turned to see Hermione looking contrite. "Yes you did" the brunette said. "There is no excuse for what just happened, but Ginny, please believe me-"

"I really don't want to hear it right now," interrupted the redhead. She didn't sound angry, just tired. "Should I just leave?"

"You can't!" said Ron, surprised that she would suggest that. "Where would you go?"

"I thought I would just go back-" she broke off, not wanting to say home, but not knowing what else to call it. "Back to Fred and George" she finished.

"You can't put them in danger like that!" said Ron, shocked. "Someone could follow you! You know what it's like now! There are Death Eaters everywhere! And-"

"Ron!" interrupted Hermione. "She gets the picture. Don't you think that she's had enough for one day? You should go rest."

"No. If I'm staying, I'm going to be useful." She replied, beginning to sound surer of herself.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want to go lie down for a bit?" sid Hermione, sounding worried. "You must be really tired."

"No, really I'll be fine."

"Ginny, come on, you need to take a break," said Hermione. "You look like you haven't had a good nights sleep in days!"

"I'm fine! Ron, tell her I can help!"

Both of them were looking at him now, giving him looks that seemed to threaten disembowelment if he didn't agree them. "Umm, well, I guess Ginny can help if she feels up to it…" Ginny smirked at Hermione while the second shot a look at Ron, that if looks could kill, he would've been six feet under.

Ginny bounded out of the common room toward the portrait hole.

"Why did you let her go?" asked Hermione, voice frosty.

"Because she looks fine! I don't know what you're complaining about! You should be happy we're getting some more help!"

"You should've sent her off! Think about it for just a second Ron. Who did she just have a fight with?" she was using that tone that implied Ron had the mentality of a two year old again. Oh how he hated that tone.

"Harry," he replied, resigned to the lecture that would undoubtedly come next.

"Right, and what was that fight about?"

"You two eating each others faces," he replied, unable to resist smirking.

"Oddly put, but yes. So do you really think she's going to want to work with Harry and myself?" Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. "Exactly."

* * *

A/N O.k. loyal readers, few though you may be, Here;s to bring you up to soeed on everything, since it is just a bit confusing. I'll try to keep it short. Mrs. Weasley is in the hospital, Mr. Weasley is semi-insane because of that; Charlie is dead leaving his weepy fiance with his family; Bill and Fleur are missing; Neville is missing; Cho is missing; Lupin is in the hospital because the werewolves turned on him; Tonks is pregnant, unmarried, and distraught; Moody is dead; fred and George's shop burned down; Fred, George, Sara (Charlie's fiance), and Mr. Weasley are in hiding and Ginny ran away.

The D.A. has developed into a sort of Order for the younger group, specializing in Spy work, Harry leads it with Ron and Hermione as his second and third in command. The horcruxes have been found (we think) and destroyed.

Harry and Hermione do not love each other, but Ginny thinks they do, as does Ron. Ginny is now helping the D.A. Ron is mad at Harry and Hermione, Ginny is mad at Harry and vexed with Hermione, Hermione is mad at Ron, freaked out about Harry, and worried about Ginny. Harry is worried about Ginny, mad at Ron, and ignoring Hermione.

O.K. that's about it. Thanks a heap to all my awesome reviewers! Hope to update soon. Sorry about my un-J.K.ish, american style writing! Love you all! Buh bye for now!


	5. A Surfeit of Giggles

O.k. folks. I'm back again! Few notices:

first, I've gotten past the emotional romance stuff for now. Now I have begun the actual plot. Whoohoo for me!

Second, all though I have very few reviewers (hint hint) I think I need to congratulate the few people who do review. So cheers for dscsprincess andHimura-Dumbledore. Double cheers for Teleliniel, who has reviewed twice. You people are all very awesome.Everyone elseneeds to review! (please?) You know who you are!

Finally: I know I'm not J.K. and my style is very different, but enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chapter Five

A Surfeit of Giggles

Hermione's POV

The four sat alone in Dumbledore's office. They had been using this as a sort of headquarters for the D.A. since- well, they'd been using it for a while. She still chose not to think about that fight a year ago and what it had cost. They had piles of Dumbledore's books spread out in front of them, researching various subjects to help the D.A. and to assist in the fight against Voldemort.

When all was said and done, she still loved to research. She clung to that like a piece of driftwood, floating in the sea, the remnants of her now shattered life. She could never understand what she loved so much about reading, especially researching.

It could've been the smell of a fresh book being cracked open for the first time, or the smell of an old book, pages limp and torn, sharing its secrets with generation after generation. It could've been the neat writing, so clear and easy to understand, or it could've been the thought that no matter what happened, books would always stay there for her. It could've been the feel of soft paper, whispering quietly as she turned each page, or it could've been the knowledge that, no matter how many pages she turned, a new one would be there to take its place until that tome ran out of secrets and came to a neat, clean finish.

Yes, she sometimes wished life could be as orderly and perfect as a book, a clean beginning, introducing each concept in turn, a wonderful middle, imparting secrets and knowledge, and an ending where everything came together.

She looked across to where Harry sat, also flipping through a book. She imagined what type of book he would be if life was indeed like a book. She knew it was silly, but she needed something to occupy herself while taking a short break from researching. He would be a book on defensive magic, she thought, full of knowledge that can only be imparted to those who are ready.

She turned next to Ginny, looking like she wanted to help, but the trio had been wary about giving her work. She would be a Greek drama, thought Hermione. It some how fit the redhead. Not a romance though, a tragedy.

Next Hermione turned to look at Ron, writing a letter to someone. Probably a member of his very extended family. She tried to place him in some sort of category, like she had done to the others. But she couldn't. And that scared her.

She sighed and turned back to her book. She was just settling down to an old register of dark wizards through the ages when the silence was broken.

"Ginny!" said Ron in a stage whisper. He sounded angry. Well, angrier then usual. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry!" the girl retorted in an equally loud whisper, drawing out the word to make it at least five syllables long. "Didn't mean to"

"Well clean it up!" said Ron, beginning to grow louder. Ginny snorted in response and pulled out her wand to clean up the ink she had spilled over Ron's letter. Despite herself, Hermione started to grin. It was almost like old times when the two could argue freely, just like the siblings they were, over the stupidest things.

"And, next time," said Ron, "why don't you stay in your seat instead of bouncing around like a lunatic?"

"I wouldn't be 'bouncing around' if you just gave me something to do!" she retorted, swishing her hair a little as she spoke. This movement, Hermione noticed, caused Harry to grow a few shades paler, though he had been trying to pretend he didn't notice anyone else was in the room.

Hermione accidentally let out a very un-bookwormish giggle. No one seemed to notice, but it really was funny. It was just like last year when they had been leading a semi-normal life. She always noticed how Harry would react whenever Ginny walked by. Every time she had sat next to him, she would break out in a very slight sweat. She didn't think Ron noticed, but she certainly did.

"Fine, you want something to do?" asked Ron, not waiting for a reply. "Start looking through this book for anything relating to the Dark Arts." He handed her a book entitled _A Historie of The Darke Artes. 1300-1500 _Ginny paled, making her freckles stand out.

"I can't read that entire thing! That's got to be at least six hundred pages!"

"Six hundred and fifty-two, to be exact" Ron said with a little smirk. "You wanted to have something to do, didn't you?"

"I have half a mind-" Ginny started angrily, but Ron interrupted.

"Oh, do you? That's a half more then I thought you had!"

Now Ginny had become red enough to match her hair. She took the book with a "Humph!" and sat back down. She started scooting as far away from Ron as she could manage, only noticing seconds later that Harry was sitting on her other side. The expression on the pair's faces was so comical that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

It started out as a little giggle at first, but it just felt so good to laugh that she couldn't stop. That little giggle grew and grew until she was on the ground, clutching at her side. It wasn't even that funny, but after- ho long had it been? Months maybe- it just felt so good to really laugh for once.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, half confused, half annoyed.

"The- the l-look on y-your f-f-faces!" she managed to get out before she completely broke down. Ron turned in his seat to see the look she was talking about. The pair no longer wore the looks they had before (utter exasperation on Ginny's face and the look of a very sad puppy on Harry's) but they had been replaced by twin looks of confusion.

Ron laughed a little, stopping as if surprised to hear that noise issuing from his mouth. Soon, he too was laughing nearly as hard as Hermione for no particular reason except for the pure joy it caused through out his bones. It was hard to believe that they could enjoy laughing this much, but they did, watching as the befuddled pair above them looked on in complete bewilderment.

The two on the floor were now sitting back to back, leaning against each other for support. They were slowly regaining normal breathing patterns.

"It, it wasn't tha-that funny!" spit out Hermione

"I know!" said Ron, sounding incredibly pleased about it.

"Would you two please get off the floor and tell us what's going on?" said Harry, sounding annoyed, but still sad.

"You should've seen the look on your faces!" shrieked Hermione, her voice high-pitched from breathlessness. "You two are so perfect for each other! You even think alike when you're fighting!"

She seemed to realize what she had just said, reminding them all of the events earlier in the day. The happy atmosphere disappeared faster then a dust bunny against a vacuum. Hermione began to get to her feet, using the table as support. She had her hand underneath the table, grasping it tightly. She felt something completely different from the rough hard wood stuck between the panels of oak.

She bent her head to see what it was. She pulled it out confused. It was a plain looking envelope, apparently unmarked. She turned it over to see a seal. It wasn't the Hogwarts crest she saw every year on her school supplies letter. It was made from a type of wax that at moments seemed gray and sometimes seemed pearly.

But it wasn't the wax itself that left her speechless. It was the seal itself. There on the back of that plain envelope was an ornate phoenix. It's tail feathers curved gracefully to form two letters. Two initials. Two initials she never would've expected. How could this have happened? They had searched the office that first day. They had checked under the desk! She did it herself! There was no way that this could happen. But it had. Because there in gray wax, a two initials were formed of phoenix feathers.

And those initials were A.D.

Albus Dumbledore


	6. Best dairy jam

Alrighty darlings! Here you go! The highly anticipated (not really) chapter 6. Once again thanks to my dear dear reviewers. You all rock, especially those of you who have reviewed more then once. Constructive criticism is as always appreciated, or just nice reviews. Flames are cool too, because usually when people insult me it makes me laugh (I'm weird like that). So enjoy (or don't if you so choose)!

* * *

Chapter 6

Best Dairy Jam

Ginny's POV

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, starring at the paper in the girl's hands.

"It's a letter from…" it seemed she couldn't finish the sentence. "I think it's from… but it can't be…"

"When you decide to actually tell us what your talking about," said Ron, still laughing a little, "feel free to…" he trailed off as he saw the look on her face.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Ginny. The brunette simply handed the letter to Harry. Ginny watched as he turned the plain envelope over and stared wide-eyed at the back. Slowly he slid his fingers under the paper and pulled the envelope open. He reached inside, drawing forth an ordinary piece of parchment, the same off white color as the envelope. His eyes flicked back and forth as they moved across the page. He mouthed the last few words slightly, but Ginny could not make out what they were. He reached behind him, groping for a chair. He sat down and read the letter again.

It took only a few seconds, but that seemed immeasurable. He sat the paper down and said two words. "Read it."

Ron picked up the paper. Ginny tried to read over his shoulder, craning her neck to see the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, I feel I must say how sorry I surely will be to depart so suddenly. By now I am sure you know what I have known for some time now. Draco Malfoy was indeed behind the attacks, but please do not judge him too harshly, as you have a tendency to do. As I am writing this, we are about to depart to find the horcrux I believe to be residing in a cave near where the young Tom Riddle tortured two muggle children. It is entirely possible that I may not be here on the morrow, in which case I need to leave this letter for you to find. Harry, our suspicions about the final horcrux were incorrect. It is not the snake. There is another. Do not feel that I have not told you this because I do not trust you. I have not informed you of this most recent development because I want you to concentrate on the task at hand. If the occasion should arrive and something happens to me, this letter has been placed under an enchantment that should cause it to appear at the most suitable time. If not, this letter will simply be forgotten and I will tell you at our next meeting._

_Best of luck, _

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. Harry, please do not blame Severus._

_P.P.S. My favorite jam is raspberry_

There was silence around the room. Ron was the one to break it. "What does that mean? The bit at the end about not blaming Snape? Not blaming Snape for killing him?"

"No Ronald," replied Hermione, exasperated. "That doesn't even make sense! Why would he tell Harry not to blame Snape for something that hadn't even happened yet?"

"He meant, don't blame Snape for the prophecy," said Harry. "Remember? I told you that Snape was the one to overhear it and report it to Voldemort. That's probably what he's talking about." He sounded abnormally calm for someone whose work for the past eleven months had been undone by one letter.

"I just can't believe it wasn't the snake," he continued, "I mean, I can believe it, after all Dumbledore wrote this, but we spent months getting rid of that! And now to find out it wasn't a horcrux… I wonder what the last one really is then."

"Well that's just it Harry," said Hermione, cautiously so as not to upset him, "we don't know whether or not the snake was a horcrux… we only have this letter to go on after all."

"Yes, but it's a letter from Dumbledore," said Ron, quite pleased to be the one explaining the obvious for once. "We can trust him."

"Well we could if we knew it was Dumbledore, but we don't know that. The only proof of that is the signature and the seal, and really we don't even know what Dumbledore's seal is, an impersonator could easily have copied them or made it up," Hermione explained.

Ginny looked over at Harry to try and see what he thought of all this. He had picked up the letter and was mouthing the words again. She could almost read along with him if a certain pair would stop arguing about the possibility of a fake Dumbledore. Suddenly he spoke two words out loud. "Raspberry jam."

"What?" said Hermione and Ron together.

"Raspberry jam," said Harry, as if explaining something rather obvious. "He told me that it was his favorite jam. In the letter, that last line there, the one that's a little blurry, it says his favorite jam is raspberry."

"Harry," Hermione said in a slow voice. "That doesn't prove anything. Lot's of people like raspberry jam. It doesn't mean that this letter was written by Dumbledore."

"I'm going to have to agree with Hermione on this one mate," piped up Ron in an apologetic tone. "That doesn't even look like "raspberry" to me. More like best dairy or something."

"Best dairy jam, Ronald?" asked Hermione, exasperated. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Hey, I'm on your side here!" exclaimed the redhead, turning magenta. "Besides, it probably doesn't say best dairy _jam_…"

"Best dairy _flan_, then?"

"Or maybe it's a brand name. Yeah, I think I've heard of a muggle company called best dairy… maybe they sell jams!"

"Oh, would you both shut-up?" Harry half-yelled. His friends looked terribly affronted. He continued to re-scan the letter.

After a tense five minutes Ron spoke. "Well? What do you think? Is it from him?"

"I-I don't know," for the first time in nearly a year, Ginny was astounded to hear Harry sounding unsure of himself. She knew he couldn't always be right, couldn't believe that he was always right, but he had always been so confident since Dumbledore's death. It seemed that now that he had a clear-cut path to follow he was more assertive then ever. It was part of why she still loved- no! No thinking like that! Just because he was handsome and smart and funny and really, really brave did not mean that she, Ginevra Weasley, sister of a dragon tamer, a part were-wolf, a pair of pranksters, the second in command of the D.A., and a … Percy, would fall all over herself to make up to some guy, not even one as perfect (well, nearly) as Harry.

O.k., just concentrate on the letter. Much safer then dealings with ex-boyfriends who think they can- no! Focus on the letter.

"I don't want to think it's from Dumbledore…" Harry continued, not noticing that his ex was turning a very interesting shade of cherry. "I mean, another Horcrux? But, at the same time, I really want it to be him."

"Harry, you're thinking with your heart," said Hermione gently. Ginny hated her at that moment. She wasn't even that pretty. And her hair was all frizzy. The next second, she hated herself for thinking that about Hermione. The frizzy haired wench persisted, "You need to think with your head."

"I can't right now Hermione." Said Harry, sounding somewhat… piteous? Definitely piteous. Or trying to be piteous for the girls' sakes. "Believe me I try. I know it doesn't help, but I keep thinking with my heart these days." What was that supposed to mean? Did he love Hermione? He must. That's the only thing that could mean.

"Well it seems we are at a stand still then," said Ron. "Ginny, you haven't said anything in awhile, what do you think?" Grr! Big-brother syndrome! He didn't really want her input, but he had to ask to prove he trusted her.

"Well," the redhead started, "I think that it's from him. I mean, I didn't know him very well, but just look at the first sentence. '_If you are reading this letter, I feel I must say how sorry I surely will be to depart so suddenly.' _Who writes like that besides Dumbledore? Plus, if you look at the seal, there's just a little black smear, right there, see it? If Dumbledore put that on with his injured hand, it is quite possible that a little of the charred skin rubbed off on the wax. Also, the 'i's' are all dotted with a tiny circle that is slightly curved to the left, a style distinctive to Dumbledore's writing. A death eater would concentrate on forging the signature, and there are no i's in Dumbledore. Also, as far as we know, none of the death eaters know about the Horcruxes."

Everyone stared dumbstruck at the girl

"Wha? Where did? Where did you learn?" stammered her brother.

"Well I was locked in a house with Fred and George for a few months. Believe me, when those two get bored, you had better come up with something to amuse them quickly. When they were on a particularly nasty streak, they followed Sara around for three hours talking about Charlie. Confinement does not agree with them."

Everyone else just stared.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Since I was mean last chapter and left it at a cliffhanger, I decided to give my loyal readers (though you may be few) a break. Please review! Oh, a bit of a poll here: If one of the four main characters(AKA Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione) in my story had to die, which one would you pick? May be incorporated later on, might not. Just want to see what you think. O.k, enough blathering, you get to the review button, and I will go work on the next chapter.

Love as always,

Emsiok


	7. Vacation

Alrighty, I'm back again! I have to say, I am very happy about how this chapter turned out! Well, the four have finaly gotten out of their rooms and gone out to do something, so we have a new character in this chapter. Hope you like her, or rather don't since she isn't the most likable of characters. thanks once again to my reviwers, Teleniel and Himura-Dumbledore, you two are awesome, and anyone else who stumbles across this little manuscript, pleas review! Well, I have delayed yo ulong enough, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Vacation

Harry's POV

Well, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't surprised. He probably shouldn't be so astonished that Ginny could figure that out. But he was. Oh, he had always known she was smart, maybe not in the same way as Hermione, but she was still really smart. And beautiful. And sweet (unless you got on her bad side). And amazing. No! Bad Harry! Ginny was even more off limits to him now then she was last summer.

He had to concentrate on other things, such as the sudden appearance of a new horcrux. He could barely begin to wrap his mind around it. This was one of those unpleasant surprises he had come to know so well over the course of his relatively short life. How could Dumbledore have forgotten to mention this? No, not forgotten, neglected, believing Harry was too easily distracted to concentrate. And now he had to deal with it.

It had been hard at first, secretly tracking down horcruxes while always in the public eye. He had hated it. It wasn't like it had been before, with people fawning over the boy who lived. No, now everyone treated the Chosen One with the reverence befitting his station. It was ridiculous. He couldn't walk two blocks without some old man patting his hand or a girl bursting into tears as he passed. He would have worn his invisibility cloak, but after a few weeks of that, the Daily Prophet started coming out with wild stories about Harry being tracked down and killed by death eaters, so over all he felt it better to go out and reassure the populace that he was still breathing.

It had been nice to believe that he had finished his first task, destroying the horcruxes. But now, he had more work to do. It would take months, even years, to find this unknown seventh of a soul. He did not want to deal with that right now. He was seventeen for God's sake! He wanted to go do normal seventeen year-old wizarding things, like taking Ginny to Diagon Alley and practicing quiditch and figuring out what he was doing with the rest of his life. He didn't want to be a public figurehead or a Chosen One or whatever else he was when he walked outside.

_And for one day, I won't be, _he thought.

Ron and Hermione were arguing again. Ron seemed to be taking Ginny's side.

"I'm taking a break," declared Harry, breaking the argument. "I'll see you later."

And with that he walked toward the door.

* * *

"Harry, can we please come in?" 

It had been a happy five minutes with out interruption. He had been about to go to sleep. But of course Hermione had to come along and annoy him.

"No, Hermione," he sighed. "I'm on vacation. Go away."

He settled back down to relax. He had brought some Bertie Botts' with him and was about to bight into a bright yellow one when another disruption came along in the form of Ron.

"Sorry Harry, just have to get that letter… you know the letter… the one that one operative sent us… you know… the one who's in with the ministry…" he seemed to be expecting a reply from Harry as he had found the aforementioned letter and was not leaving.

"Yes, Ron," Harry replied through clenched teeth. "I just don't care. I'm on vacation."

Ron seemed confused. "Looks like your sitting in your bed. Oh! Bertie Bott's! Dive me some!"

Harry threw a handful at him. He seemed to get the message. Harry resumed sniffing the yellow bean, trying to decide if it was lemon or not. It certainly looked like lemon.

As Ron walked out the door, Harry heard him say, "I wouldn't go in there, he's in a mood." However, a couple seconds later. Ginny's red hair could be seen around the doorway.

"Excuse me Harry," she said in her most prim voice, "Hermione told me to bring these reports in for you to look at."

"Ginny! I am on vacation! Go away!" he yelled, though it was slightly muffled seeing as he had buried his head under a pillow.

She snorted and dumped the papers on the foot of his bed and walked out of the room calling behind her, "well, you might want to consider it a working vacation!"

He began pushing the reports off of the bed. One caught his eye, from that cousin of Malfoy's, Alsafi. He began to read it, but quickly caught himself and set it back down.

He sighed and settled back down to eat his beans. Mmm… lemon.

He spent the next twenty-four minutes (not that he was counting) free from annoyance. This might have something to do with the locked door. And the chair he had placed as a doorstop.

After those twenty-four minutes, he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Harry, get out here!" screamed Hermione. "It's urgent!"

"What?" he yelled back, somewhat worried.

"It's Tonks!" yelled Ron. "We just got an owl, she's in St. Mungo's!"

Harry jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door, slipping on the reports he had dropped on the floor some time ago. He got back up, trying not to walk on the ankle he had landed somewhat awkwardly on. It was already swelling. He started opening the locks, cursing under his breath as he went.

He exited the room and started hoping to the small closet they kept brooms in.

"Okay, Ron, here's yours. There's the firebolt, that's mine. Hermione, here's the spare and Ginny… did you bring a broom?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it."

"Hermione, did the letter say why Tonks was in St. Mungo's?"

"No," said Hermione, quiet pale. "It was one of those automatic ones. You know, they've rigged up those quick quote quills to write the letters now that they have so many new admittances. Here's the letter."

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione:_

_We regret to inform you that Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin has been admitted to St. Mungo's hospital. We advise that you arrive at the hospital as quickly as your current situation allows. _

_Sincerely, _

_Doctor Lyra Alathfar_

_P.S. We advise you do not attempt to apparate directly into the hospital, as our new security measures would make this quiet impossible._

It was clearly a preprepared manuscript with blanks that had been hastily filled in as the patient arrived.

"Got my broom!" said Ginny, slightly out of breath.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ron.

It was a tense flight. Also a very cold one, seeing as it was late morning, making them quiet susceptible to muggle spottings. They had to cling to the clouds, using them as a cover.

They didn't talk, leaving room for their own imaginings of what could have happened to Tonks. Harry was running down the possible death eater attacks that he had seen over the year. He had reached disembowelment when they arrived at the hospital. Carefully, they waited for the crowded London street to clear off enough for them to land. Once they did, they slid into the glass store window that marked the barrier between the muggle street and the wizarding hospital.

Harry rushed up to the desk. There were at least thirty people in line. Three or four were crying profusely and nobody looked happy. Harry rushed past all of them, ignoring grumbles and shouts.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he panted, "where is she?"

"Young man," said one of the seven assistants sitting at the desk. She looked to be about a year or two older then Harry. "You can not simply barge in here and demand… I mean there is a line." And to demonstrate her point, she lifted one manicured hand to point at the long line of people. "You will have to go to the back, if you want assistance. Besides, you are entirely too young to be here without a parent or legal guardian."

"I'm seventeen!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"No matter," the manicured witch said, sniffing. "You and your… little friends… will just have to wait for the rest of these people."

"No he won't" piped up Hermione. Then to Harry she said in a whisper, "Harry, don't you still have those papers Scrimgeour gave you last time he tried to convince you to help out boosting morale?"

"Yeah…" said Harry, not following.

"Well, they let you into all ministry buildings and give you the ability to question all ministry employees, with in reason."

"Do you just memorize these things? You couldn't have seen those papers more then once!" said Ron.

"Anyway, that should be enough to get you in, shouldn't it?" finished Hermione.

"Oh! Yeah, it should," said Harry, whipping out the papers from his pocket. "Here you go ma'am," he said to the witch at the desk, not with out some snootiness.

The girl scanned them carefully, holding them up to the light. "Well," she said, trying to keep her voice polite. "Everything appears to be in order. Let me just check to see where Ms. Tonks may be." She scanned a few papers. "Tonash, Tonberri, Tone, Tongel, Tonlesh, I'm sorry, we don't seem to have anyone under the name of Tonks here."

"Try under Lupin," said Ginny.

"Young lady, I do not see any papers allowing you to question me in such a manner," the witch said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine," said Harry, teeth gritted. "Try under Lupin."

"Alright, no need to be so rude." She began flipping through papers again. 'Let me see, Lunel, Lunel, Lunen, Luo, Lupa, Lupid, Ah, here we go. Now are you looking for Lupin, Remus, or Lupin, Nymphadora?"

"Nymphadora," replied Hermione with tense smile.

"Papers!" said the witch in a singsong tone.

"Nymphadora!" yelled Harry.

"All right dear, no need to yell. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin is in room 259, Azha Eridani ward."

"Thanks so much," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Now before you rush off, I'll need you to sign in. Here's a quill." She handed them a monstrous quill of at least two feet in length. Harry suspected that its color could be described as puce, although he wasn't really sure.

He began to write out his name, sighing, as he realized there as no ink.

Ginny guessed what was wrong. "Excuse me, but could you give us some ink?"

"Do you have papers, my dear?" asked the girl.

"May we have some ink?" asked Harry.

"Of course dear," she said with a smile. "Here you go."

They all signed the paper, sliding it back to the girl at the desk. Her eyes flitted across the list, landing on Harry's name. Her eyes widened. She smoothed her hair. "Now next time you need any help you just ask for me, alright Mr. Potter?" she said, her voice now caked with false sweetness.

"Yeah," said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "I'll do that."

"Here's my name," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling it toward her. Before Harry could stop her, she had written a name on his palm. "And this," she said writing out something else. "Is my home phone number. I'm muggle born." She said with a wink.

"Right," said Harry, slowly backing away. "I'll call you." They walked away from the desk as she giggled.

"You aren't really going to call her are you?" asked Ginny.

"Hell no," said Harry. He looked down at his hand. "I will not be calling umm… Eavan Wilson at 701-9035 any time soon."

They all headed toward room number 259.

"Umm, Harry, do you know what ward the Azha Eridani ward is?" asked Hermione.

"No why?"

"Well, that might give us some clue as to what happened."

"Don't worry," said Ron. "Here's the sign. Let's see, Azha Eridani, rooms 250-270. Oh."

"What is it?" said Ginny tensely.

Ron turned around, grinning. "We have all been really, really stupid." He said pointing to the sign.

Hermione read out loud, "Azha Eridani ward, rooms 250-270, maternity ward."

They all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed! The poll from last weeek still stands, so write in (unless you already have). Now go write a review! 


	8. Andromeda

Alright, bit of a disclaimer here: I own no characters in this chapter. They belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Andromeda, who was invented by J.K. but has the personality of Aunt Agusta from The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde

A/N: okay my ydears, here you go! Notices this week: I am going to be starting a new fic soon! I will still regularly update. The new fic maybe called Severing Ties, if this title isn't taken. I will update you on this later. Alrighty so this chapter is extremly wierd, and quiet off topic, but hope you like anyway! Just kindof went off on a L/T tangent... many apologies! Tonks is slightly ooc, but that is only because of the appearance of her mother that she is reduced to a snivelling wimplet. I will be getting back to plot next chapter. Much love, Emsiok

* * *

Chapter Eight

Andromeda

Ron's POV

Five minutes later, the four were seated in rigid hospital chairs. Ron and Hermione were each holding a baby. For the first time that day, things had seemed normal, like last year when Harry and Ginny were still dating and they would all sit around in the common room talking.

"Look, this one has Tonks' nose!" laughed Ginny, pointing to the girl Hermione was holding, who was twitching her nose which had been changing shapes for the last minute or so.

"Yeah, look, she looks like she might be a full metamorphmagus," said Ron. "And if not, she still has Tonks' hair." He indicated the tiny bit of pink fuzz blooming from the child's head.

Hermione broke in on a more serious note. "Let's just hope that neither of them inherited any of Lupin's, umm, special traits." Harry grimaced at the thought of a month old werewolf.

"Well, in any case, we'll find out soon," said Ron. They had arrived after the two babies were born, which Ron was thankful for. The mediwizards were just drawing some blood to run a few spells on. They had explained to Harry, who the frazzled doctor had mistaken for the father, that this was "necessary to ascertain whether or not the offspring had retained any lupine qualities, as well as checking for any abnormal diseases" and to "determine the exact extent of their metamorphisising." Tonks had fallen asleep.

Now they were all waiting for the results. Hermione and Ron had both volunteered to hold the babies, and were now sitting close together, Hermione crooning over the girl in her lap. Ron looked down at the little baby he was holding. He remembered when he was four and his cousin had hade a baby. When he first went to see it, his mother had let him hold the little squiggling bundle. He had poked it and found, much to his delight, that it was quiet squishy. Of course then it had thrown up on him and that was the end of that little escapade.

A few more minutes passed. Ron and Hermione continued their conversation, until Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were occupying the seats across from them.

"What I don't understand is how the werewolf genes would work I mean-" Ron cut her off and pointed to the other pair. They had fallen asleep, Ginny's head resting on Harry's shoulder, and his arm wrapped loosely around her. Hermione smiled and moved the baby so it could get a good view of the two. "You see those two?" she said to the twins. "That's your aunt Ginny and uncle Harry. They love each other, but now they won't admit it. Don't ever be that stupid, okay?"

Ron laughed a little. "Hermione, they're babies, you can't seriously expect them to remember that."

With a very serious face Hermione replied, "It's never to early to start learning Ronald." Before he could figure out if she was being serious or not, the doors burst open. Harry woke up and jumped to his feet, pulling out his wand. This in turn caused Ginny to wake up and hit her head on the chair.

A witch walked briskly into the room wearing longfur-linedrobes. She looked to be about Mrs. Weasley's age, though with slightly graying hair. She carried a walking stick and was dressed in conservative robes. Following her in the shadows, was a man looking slightly cowed.

"Where are my precious babies?" she said in a doting tone. _She looks familiar_, thought Ron. He must've seen her before, but he couldn't quiet place her. He looked closer. She looked like Narcissa Malfoy, except she was a brunette instead of a blonde. She also had the same nose as Bellatrix Lestrange, and Sirius' chin. It hit him that this could only be Tonks' estranged mother, Andromeda, and her husband, Ted Tonks.

"Mama!" shrieked Tonks, now awake, and not sounding happy. "What are you doing here?"

"I assume that I was on your emergency contact list, which is why the hospital sent me this letter." Andromeda held out a piece of parchment similar to the letter that had been delivered to the common room an hour or so ago.

Tonks muttered under her breath, "damn, I thought I took you off that thing."

"Nymphadora, if you deign to talk to me, I suggest you speak up, young lady! Now, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

It occurred to Ron that this mightn't be a conversation they should overhear, and began inching to the door. The others followed.

They were stopped a moment later by Andromeda, shrieking after them, holding up a hand, "stop right there, urchins! Now Nymphadora, I assume you are married at least."

"Yes," replied Tonks grudgingly. "Eight months." She held out a small wedding ring to demonstrate her point.

Andromeda however, was not happy. "Ei-eight months?" she gasped. "But, the babies Nymphadora."

"They were early, mama," sighed Tonks. "You can check with the doctor if you don't believe me."

"Well, I certainly shall! Now, young man," she turned toward Harry. "What is your profession?"

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "I'm unemployed as of now ma'am"

"Unemployed!" if Andromeda's rage could grow anymore, it certainly did then. She narrowed her eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen, why?"

"Well I think I should get to know my son-in-law a little. Really Nymphadora, marrying a boy nearly ten years younger then you is ridiculous, I knew you were flighty, but honestly-"

Tonks broke in "Really mama! Harry isn't my husband. Incidentally, Harry what are you all doing here?"

"We got a letter, like your mum," replied Ron.

"Well if he isn't the father, who is? I hope not that red headed thing," she pointed at Ron. "Get your hand off of that young lady! I do not condone public displays of affection or PDAs or whatever you young things are calling it nowadays." Ron jerked his hand off of Hermione's shoulder.

"No, mama, Ron is not my husband."

"Well, there's no one else here. Don't tell me he didn't show up for the birth of his children! I don't like this modern attitude of business! It gives one too many excuses. My god, he's not a foreigner, is he? Or off on some type of business?"

"No mother if you would listen to me for ten seconds, I would tell you!" Tonks screamed.

"Fine my dear, no need to shout."

"He's umm… in the hospital," Tonks said, quickly and quietly.

"Speak up dear! I can't hear you!"

"She said he's in the hospital!" yelled Ginny, who was obviously very annoyed with the old woman's prissy attitude.

"And you are…?"

"Ginevra Weasley" said Ginny in a very rude tone.

"A Weasley hmm? Yes your mother's a cousin of mine. How is she doing? Poor dear, I heard she was attacked by one of those nasty death eaters."

At this, Ginny's face turned white.

"I assume this unfortunate creature," she pointed at Ron, "is your brother then? Which one are you dear, Charlie? One of the twins?"

"Ron," he said.

"Oh yes, Ron, the little one! But who is this charming girl you seem so rudely attached to?"

"Hermione Granger," piped up the brunette. "You wouldn't know my parents, I'm muggle born."

"Ah I see, well nothing wrong with that of course. And you are?" she looked at Harry.

"Harry James Potter"

"Oh yes I knew your parents quiet well. Whatever happened to them?"

"They died…" said Harry sounding confused. He could not remember a time where a pureblood had asked this question.

"Oh, yes, you would be that little scar boy that the papers are raving about. Well now that we've made our introductions, let us return to the subject at hand. Where is your husband Nymphadora?"

"He is in the upper level of the hospital mama," said Tonks teeth clenched.

"Is he capable of taking visitors?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good, come along then little urchin children. No not you Theodore, you stay here with your daughter. Leave the twins here too. Come along children."

"Mama, what are you going to do?'

"Just ask a few questions my dear. Now what is the young mans name, ah never mind, one of the urchins can tell me. I see you are in your stubborn mood. Come along."

And with that, she swept out of the room, followed by Ron Hermione, Ginny and Harry, all very confused.

Remus' Pov

He had been very uncomfortable the past few months. He'd been kept in this stuffy room with six other werewolf patients. It was nice to have others in the same situation as him, though the full moon always left the seven of them with terrible bites. He was the worst of the group. He had been attacked by a werewolf not once, but multiple times. After being found out, the other werewolves had ganged up on him that full moon. He now was constantly shifting form, especially whenever the moon was out.

He was worried about Tonks. She seemed very distraught, and with good cause, but he didn't want her getting to upset, what with the baby on the way. He was just thinking about this when the doors to the ward burst open, revealing an elderly woman and four children, all looking rather intimidated. The kids he knew, but the woman was unfamiliar.

"Which one of you is Remus Lupin?" she yelled, her voice commanding.

"I am."

"Well, I have a few questions for you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Some questions" she said slowly.

"I heard you, but would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I, mister Lupin, am Andromeda Rosaleena Black-Tonks. Your mother in law." His eyes widened in horror.

"Now then, what is your profession?"

"I'm unemployed."

"Why so many lay-abouts here? First this young man," she dragged Harry forward by the ear. "And now you! Tut tut, Mr. umm, Lorien. Now then, how old are you?"

"I'm almost 37."

"A respectable age for a man to marry. Now, explain to me, why are you in the hospital?"

"I'm a werewolf madam."

"A werewolf?" she sounded appalled. "Well, in any case that does not warrant a stay in a hospital, Mr. Loth."

"Well, I was recently attacked by another werewolf with some unusual side effects."

"You must be incredibly stupid!" she exclaimed, not seeming terribly unpleased. "In my opinion, every man who wishes to be married should know everything, or nothing. Which do you know?"

He thought for a moment. "I know nothing."

"Good, men are much to full of themselves these days. Now I must tell you Mr. Lapel, your odds are looking well and I may give my consent for you to marry my daughter, but I simply do not hold with this modern sympathy with invalids. Simply make up your mind as to whether you shall live or die. This filly fuddling with the matter is quiet ridiculous. Now, who were your parents?"

Remus winced. "My mother is a muggle ma'am."

"There names, Mr. Link"

"Carey Thatcher-Lupin and Henry Lupin."

"Oh, yes Carey, your father introduced her to me. She's in my knitting circle. Poor thing can't use a bit of magic."

"I believe I just said she was a muggle, but I'm glad you've met her."

"I hate her. Insufferable woman. In any case, I shall consider your application and determine the proper course of action."

"Begging your pardon but Tonks' and I are already married and expecting our first child in a few months."

"You are not married until I say so. And children. You have two, they're down stairs. Good day Mr. Little."

She left the room in a whirl of fur-lined cloaks.

"Wait," said Remus, turning to the four kids, "what was that?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. She forced us up here."

"No, I mean what she said at the end about the kids..." he trailed off as he saw them grinning at him.

"Congratulations old man," said Harry. "You're now a dad!"

"I'm a... oh! Wait, but, they're at least a month early! More like a month and a half! I have to go see Tonks! I have to go see the kids! There are really two? Twins? Like, more then one?" he had never been this flustered in his life. He had to get out of this room and see his children. "wait, are they boys, or girls, or both? What are their names? Are they werewolves? They shouldn't be, should they? Oh hand me my cloak- no wait, it's just down the hall. Are they metamorphmagi? How's Tonks? Is she all right?"

Ginny interupted him. "Lupin, we can't answer all of your questions at once!"

After ten mintues had passed in which Remus had been thoroughly assured that both Tonks and the babies were allright and there was no need for him to leave the room, especially without an attendant, he asked one more question. "Now why are all of you here?"

"Well," said Hermione, "your dear mother in law dragged us up here, but we did need to see you. Give him the envelope Harry."

"Well," said Harry, "she made us come with, but we do have to talk to you about this." He held out an envelope.

"What is this?"

" A letter was in it," spoke up Harry,"but the letter would take awhile to explain. Do you recognize the handwriting?"

"Well, I would have to say that it looks like Dumbledore's. How recently did you receive this letter?"

Harry smiled, half smirk, half grimace, "That's the thing. It appears Dumbledore is sending us letters from… well from beyond the grave."


	9. Playing by the Book

A/N: okay, I haven't updated in ages, and I'm really really sorry! This chapter is incredibly and pathetically short, but I kind of like it. It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I am adding a new chapter tommorow in repentence for my non-updatiness. Now if you please, no reviews about how short this is. I know it's really short. Like, _really_ short. I get it, you don't have to tell me. I wanted to end Hermione's Pov, and When I tried adding Ron's Pov to the chapter, it was just didn't work. The next chapter will be extra long to make up for it ok?

Any way, in other news, I have started a new story, it is called Severing Ties, it is semi-good, so if you like Lily/James, with more romance and teenagerness, then go check it out. Chapter two is up and it's pretty interesting, so please go read if you like aforementioned idea. Well, that's all, so here you go, my short little chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Playing by the Book

Hermione's Pov

Hermione stared across the aisle at the little redhead sitting in the other seat. The two were now sitting in the small hospital waiting room. Unlike the other worried guests here, they were not waiting to get in, but for others to come out.

Harry had stayed with Lupin in an attempt to bring him up to speed with the horcrux situation without giving away too much. Ron had gone off to visit his mother, leaving the two girls alone.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "It's not that I don't want to see her, it's just…" she trailed off, looking confused. Hermione had been wondering why Ginny hadn't gone with Ron to visit Mrs. Weasley. "I don't like seeing her like that. It's like she's not really there. I just… well I don't like seeing her like that."

Hermione could understand her. She didn't agree with her, but she understood her. Ginny had always been afraid of being helpless like she had been in her first year when she was used by the memory of Tom Riddle. It was why she didn't want to stay in hiding.

"Well," continued the younger girl, "I don't understand. We should be able to do something. Something to help her. There are so many wizards here, why can't one of them do something?" she sniffed a little.

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Ginny, there are some curses that, well they can't be cured. And there are so many patients here. They're trying to help your mum, but they can only do so much."

Ginny had started to cry, not very much, just twin tears falling down her cheeks. "It's not fair!" she cried, ignoring the tears, "Why can't they help her? She didn't do anything! She was helping us! She was helping Harry! Why is she being punished? Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop the death eater who did this?" The girl reached up to wipe her tears, batting at them viciously.

Hermione was at a loss for words. "They are trying Ginny. But it's-"

Ginny interrupted her. "She was working for them Hermione. She did everything that they told her. She didn't disobey them once, not once, and she's still in this living hell. I'm the one who should be in that room."

"Well, yeah, you should probably be up their visiting her but-"

"That's not what I mean. I should be the one who's up there dying. I'm the one who didn't listen to the orders. I'm the one who didn't play by the rules. I broke the rules of this stupid game. I didn't listen. I didn't want to. I broke the rules."

"Ginny, you can't blame your mum's- erm- state on your running away. She was attacked before that…"

"I'm not talking about running away from home. I did that because I couldn't stand it there. I couldn't stand how they would stare at me. Especially not Dad. He knew it was because of me. Even if I never told him, he knew. And I couldn't stand being around the rest of them."

It seemed that the best thing to do now was to just go along, let Ginny get all of this off of her chest. "Why couldn't you stand it Ginny?"

"They were all so sad. Sara couldn't stop crying for two seconds. And Fred, he was so upset, all the time. I didn't even know why. George tried to make things better, but even he couldn't joke his way out of this. And then I found out about Angelina, and I just had to leave." Hermione remembered seeing about Angelina's death three weeks ago. It had cut her think that even Angelina wasn't immune. She was- no, had been- so nice. It seemed to make everything even more real to think that Angelina would be gone forever, wiped off the face of the Earth like so much dust on a table. But what did that have to do with Ginny?

"But, anyway, that's nothing to do with mum. It's nothing to do with why I should be there and her here. Except she wouldn't be here, she'd be up with me. It's my fault you know. I was there. In the house. When it happened." Hermione looked at her, wide-eyed. She didn't think even Harry knew this part of the story. "I was helping her pack, before the boys got back. We were going to leave the next day. And she heard a knock on the door. Well, of course she called out and asked who it was. They said that they were from the order and that dad was with them. They said dad was hurt. She didn't even stop to think, she just opened the door. There were two of them. I couldn't see who they were. They had their wands up. They saw me, but I just grabbed some floo powder and ran for it. I didn't even stop to see what was happening, just ran. They didn't care, and I just ran."

There was silence for a few seconds. Hermione started to speak, but Ginny cut her off. "Don't tell me they would have killed me. I know they would have, but that doesn't make it any better. I just ran and didn't look back. What if I do that again? What if Harry or you or Ron are caught and I just turn my back and run?"

"Ginny, you know Harry would be the first to tell you to run. And Ron and I, well, we'd understand."

"But if Harry died, and I was there and I didn't do anything, how could I live with that? Doesn't that make me just as bad as them?" Hermione didn't have to ask who they were.

"That isn't even the worst part. No, just two days before that, they had told us how to send for help. They had sent one of those coins, like the type you used for the D.A, and they said if something should happen, to send message on those coins. It was on the table as I ran to the fireplace. I should've picked it up. They would've come." The little redhead took a deep breath. "That's why I should've been the one who was punished. I broke all the rules, and I'm still here. And then I make it worse, I have to run off and show up on your doorstep, ready to beg, and instead, I just blow-up at Harry." Oh, so they'd come back to that bit of unpleasantness.

"Ginny, I want you to know, really nothing is going on between Harry and I. I like… well I like someone else." Ginny snorted. "Really! I do!"

"That wasn't why I was snorting Hermione. 'I like someone else'" she mocked. "Could it be more obvious?" Hermione was about to protest, but Ginny cut her off. "In any case, it doesn't matter if you were kissing Harry, or dating him, or anything else with him, because we are 100 percent over."

Now it was Hermione's turn to snort.

"Okay, maybe 98 percent. In any case, it's over, no hard feelings. Between anyone. Well I can't vouch for Ron or Harry, but I'm really fine now. Just takes a little getting used to, seeing your ex eating another girl's face. Kidding Hermione!" Then in a more serious tone. "Not that it matters, because I'm such a coward, I'll probably be heading for home soon."

"You aren't a coward Ginny. Really, you aren't"

Before she could answer, they heard a scream. Hermione looked up to see a black robed death eater entering through the hospital doors. She smiled a little at Ginny. "Looks like we'll get to see how cowardly you really are."

Ginny just grinned a very shaky grin and raised her wand.


	10. Death Eating

All right folks! the long awaited tenth chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This is a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not really. So have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 10

Death Eating

Ron's Pov

He had heard yelling downstairs and had run down to see if Ginny and Hermione were okay. He was met on the stairwell by a mediwizard in complete panic.

"Oh Merlin, they've come to finish them off! Oh!" he had spotted Ron. "Got a wand? Good. Go help! I've got to get all the patients to safety… no I've got to alert the others… no, I've got to go help, no wait your doing that. So what are you standing there for? Hurry up!" and before Ron could ask what was happening, the man had fled down the hall.

Ron was greeted with complete chaos as he finished his flight to the ground floor. At least twenty death eaters were assembled in the waiting area. They were fighting assorted people, including Ginny and Hermione, two nurses, and an old witch who seemed to be hitting one over the head with a handbag.

He and the other four visitors who had come to see what was happening quickly joined in. Ron however was impeded by a very distraught manicured witch, the same Eavan Williams who had given Harry her telephone number not an hour ago.

"Oh, my hero!" she cried, jumping into Ron's arms. "You have to save me!"

"Damn it, this is not the time!" he very unceremoniously dumped the girl on the ground where she began screaming like a drunken banshee. He ran over to join in the fight.

They were out numbered, but not very badly. However, the death eaters fought dirty, well if you could consider "dirty" as using about ten illegal curses every few flicks of the wand. Two of them were down, but they had already taken out six hospital workers, four of which weren't breathing. And of course, the other hospital workers kept trying to get in and administer first-aid to the fallen, which, though sweet of them, was making it very hard to walk anywhere.

The old woman who's purse was used as a lethal weapon was fighting Pettigrew, so that accounted for why she was not yet dead as well.

Hermione and Ginny were back to back, very much the trained duelists. They were clearly doing well, one of the fallen death eaters at their feet. The three other death eaters fighting them were all bleeding, though the same could be said for the girls. Ginny's hair was slowly soaking with red liquid, and Hermione's forehead was bleeding, dripping crimson into her eyes and mouth.

Ron would've liked to get over there, but too many death eaters stood between them. He raised his wand to face his first opponent. "Oppugno!" he shouted, birds sprouting from his wand. They began attacking the death eater. He flicked his wand lazily, slightly overconfident. Now, the real fighting would begin.

"Avada-"

"Protego!" the death eater stopped the curse before casting it, knowing it could easily rebound. Ron had only seconds for his next move. In one solid movement, he dropped the shield and pointed his wand at the death eater, thinking, _levicorpus_. The death eater rose into the air, suspended by one ankle. His wand dropped out of his hand.

Ron rushed forward to face the onslaught of death eaters. It was clear that they were losing. If they didn't get some help soon, they would fail. Ron tripped over a medi-wizard kneeling next to a fallen comrade, trying to patch up his wounds.

"Get up and help!" Ron shouted at the wizard. "We need help fighting! It doesn't matter how many holes you patch up if the death eaters keep ripping out new ones! Protego!" a death eater had sent a curse at him. He hoped that the mediwizard would get the message and start fighting, but he could not stay and see. There was too much going on to stay in one place for too long.

He faced his next opponents, two witches, there faces hooded. But under one hood, Ron caught a glimpse of white hair. He didn't doubt that this was Narcissa Malfoy. He would bet that the hood of the figure next to her would reveal the dark tresses of her sister, Bellatrix Black.

Ron couldn't help but feel scared. He had rarely faced opponents of this skill level, and never two at the same time. Though he hated to admit it, the sisters were incredibly accomplished magical duelists.

He had only seen Narcissa fight once, and Bellatrix twice. The first time was at the Ministry, when Sirius had died. The second time, they had been battling together in one of the many fights against the Order.

He raised his wand shakily.

"Aw, look," crooned Bellatrix. "It's little Harry's friend. One of the ickle Weasley's"

"I suppose he didn't learn from that brother of his," simpered Narcissa. "Dear Percy, such a good little puppet."

Ron had known that Percy had been under the Imperius curse at the time he died, but he hadn't known that these two had been the ones who cast it. The information didn't upset him as much as the pair hoped it would, trying to goad him into making a stupid mistake.

But he wasn't stupid- or at least, if he was, he could control himself. He stood there and took what they threw at him, but after a couple of petty insults, they grew bored with the game.

"Enough of this Cissy," sneered Bellatrix. "Shall I?" and with out hesitation, she yelled "Avada Kedavra!" And everything went black.

* * *

"Looks like he's awake."

"Shh, Ginny, don't wake him up!"

"He's already waking up, don't be stupid."

"Both of you shut up! How are you doing mate?"

Ron opened his eyes. He was in a clean white hospital room. Harry was standing next to his bed. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the edge.

He tried to sit up, but Hermione quickly stopped him. "You'll make it worse."

"I'll make what worse?" but his question was answered a second later when he felt a surging pain in his back. He cringed. "What happened?"

"You were lucky actually." Ginny spoke up. "That death eater you had levicorpused, he had gotten his wand back. He sent a Sectum Sempra at you just a second before Bellatrix's killing curse hit. Basically, you got knocked down by Sectum Sempra and the death eater in the air got hit by Avada Kedavra."

Hermione walked over and started fluffing his pillows. "You should be all right after a day or two in the hospital. You'll have a massive scar on your back though."

"I feel like something the cat dragged in, ate, coughed up, and left to rot for three days. Anyway, what happened during the fight?"

"And thank you Ron, for putting it in such graphic terms for us," Harry said, wincing. "Well, we had quiet a few casualties on our side. Only three death eaters down. And they were all dead, so we couldn't exactly ask them what they had come for. What I want to know is, why didn't you come and get me?"

"No time mate, or I would've." Harry turned around. It occurred to Ron that he was seriously upset that he didn't get to join in the fight. Typical Harry, to be upset about _not_ participating in a deadly struggle for your life.

"So," he decided to change the subject. "Lupin any help with, you know, the letter?"

"Well, I couldn't really tell him much. Dumbledore didn't want many people to know." Harry paused. "I did ask him, you know, since he had been around Voldemort's werewolves for so long, if maybe he knew of some important item of Voldemort's, but even I knew it was a stretch."

"Well," said Ginny, "it was asking a bit much. I mean, in his condition, and all."

"What are you talking about?" Ron heard the confusion in Harry's voice.

"Oh, well, didn't you know?" she looked around, seeing the bewilderment in everyone's face. "Well, when I was in hiding, our secret keeper would sometimes get news… but now that I think of it… it doesn't make much sense does it/ I mean, they were supposed to be in hiding themselves…" she trailed off, just as confused as the rest.

After a second, Harry continued, "well, anyway, he didn't know anything, so we're still stuck. Nothing to go on."

"Wait a second," Hermione broke in. "We do have something. If I could just go to the library, I might be able to see… but no, I'll have to make do. Harry, where's that letter?"

"Why, what do you need it for?"

"Because, Dumbledore wouldn't just leave that letter. He would have had some way to tell you what the horcrux is. And, unless I'm wrong, the answer is in that letter."


	11. A Question or Two

A/N: Here you go dears! Next chapter! This has a little romance, but it's also kind of sad. I promise that the next chapter will be a happier one. Anyway, interesting point brought up by Himura-Dumbledore "the killing curse is NOT unblockable so i dnt think the death eater should have stopped it when ron used a feeble shield charm," Oops! Yeah, I should of caught that! Let's just say the death eater was really stupid. Anyway, nothing else today, except thanks for the reviews! Also, I'm going to have the next chapter for Severing Ties up today, if anyone is interested. So, I'll stop talking about my own mistakes and advertising my other fics and let you read. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

A Question or Two

Ginny's POV

"I just don't understand!" Hermione dropped her head on the table. It was late and they had long returned to the castle, leaving Ron behind in the hospital. They had considered getting him transferred to a ward in Hogwarts, but a nurse had advised them against it.

"Hermione, it's late" Ginny knew she sounded whiny, but it was two in the morning! They had been looking since six thirty when they got back. "Let's just go to bed and try in the morning- well, later in the morning."

"Absolutely not! We have to figure this out. You can go to bed if you want. But I am going to figure this out. I always find the right answer, and I'm not about to ruin my record now."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. She had gone through a couple of all night study sessions with Hermione, back when she was studying for her O.W.L.s and they were not fun.

"It should be here somewhere, but it's not! I've checked every book on magical code in the library, and not one of them works on this letter!" Hermione scowled at the book she was holding as if it had done her some great insult.

"Hermione, maybe the answers not in a book." Ginny winced as Hermione stared at her as if she was insane. "I'm sure it's here, let's just look harder. Harry! Wake up and help!" she smacked him in the back of the head with a book, perhaps a bit harder then necessary.

Hermione laughed a little. "Whatever happened to no hard feelings Ginny?"

Ginny scowled, reminded of the awkward conversation yesterday. She hadn't meant to tell all of that to Hermione. Or anyone for that matter. She supposed it was because of too much stress from, well, from pretty much everything. She flipped a page in her book. "Have we tried a revealing spell yet?"

"Yes Ginny, at least ten times!"

Harry sighed. Ginny looked over. He had picked up the letter again. He was tracing the signature at the bottom over and over. A tear had come to his eye. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She didn't know what to say. He really missed Dumbledore. Probably more then he missed Sirius. Definitely more then he missed his parents.

She wondered, when he had left, before she'd gone into hiding, did he trace her name on the letters she sent? Did he miss her as much as he would say in his letters? Did he tear up when he saw how the letters she sent detailing Percy's death had a large tearstain in the lower right corner? Did he wonder every night before he finally went to bed what she was doing, if she was thinking of him, as she inevitably was? Did he know that she cried at his letters, wondering if he was alright, not knowing if he was hurt? Did he miss her as much as his parents? As Sirius? As Dumbledore? Did he care for her as much as she cared about him? Did he love her?

She wiped angrily at her eyes, her hand so accustomed to the action, it moved nearly by itself. She didn't want to cry, not now not ever again. She had gone to many days barely seeing because her eyes were too full. Her brothers said she was too young to be really in love, but she knew they were wrong.

And now her heart had been ripped out and stamped on. She said she was fine, she said she was doing alright, but she doubted anyone believed it, herself most of all. She wanted everything to be the way it had been last year. Before everything had changed. And there was only one way she could see to change anything.

She looked over at Harry. His hand mimicking her own, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said it softly. Hermione didn't even look up, didn't hear. Harry had heard though. And he looked up.

"What?" he said, so quietly, it seemed he was mouthing it.

She looked up and met his eyes. "I said I'm sorry. For everything."

He was quiet for a minute. Then, "no Ginny, I should be the one apologizing. It's my fault. All of it."

She shook her head. "Harry, you already told me you were sorry. And you really didn't need to be. It just took awhile for me to understand. To understand everything."

"No, Ginny, you're wrong. I did need to be sorry. What I did, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's okay. I mean, we split up. I shouldn't have acted like a jealous girlfriend, because I'm not. And even if I was, it's still no big deal. It was one kiss."

"No it is a big deal. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't fair to you, or to Hermione, or to Ron. I wasn't thinking straight. It's just, I was feeling so lonely and miserable, and it seemed like the right thing to do."

Ginny smiled knowingly, "missing Dumbledore, right?"

Harry smiled confused. "No, I miss him, but that's not why I was feeling so alone."

"Why then?"

"Because of you. I still l-"

"Yes! Finally! I've got something!" Ginny glared at Hermione. That girl had the worst timing in the world.

"What?" said Harry, his interest pulled to another point. Great, thought Ginny. I'm so uninteresting that my ex cares more about a year old letter. Still, she moved her chair around to see what Hermione was looking at. She needn't have bothered, as the girl began reading from the large textbook.

" 'One of the least common ways of code is that of ribbon transmission. In the year 1945, after the defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald, a defeat nearly spoiled by an interception of important documents in outdated code. Because of the need for new code, for a brief time, ribbon transmission became popular. The exact code is uncertain, however the basic principle is to include a small scrap of ribbon in an envelope along with a message. Using the ribbons color and texture, the true message would be revealed. Often the ribbon would be embroidered in some way that would explain it's meaning further. A common example was a blue silk ribbon with purple embroidery of a heart. The color blue indicated that the ribbon related to a meeting. Silk meant that the recipient would meet a friend. Purple embroidery would indicate that the friend was to meet them in a wooded area, and the heart stood for close to home. The ribbon would be telling the recipient to meet a friend at a wood near their home, and the length of the ribbon would discover the time. The method quickly grew unpopular due to its complexity. However, many abandoned it because they found it unreliable due to it's lack of magic.'"

Harry and Ginny just stared at her. Then Harry said, "um, Hermione, hate to burst your bubble, but we didn't get a ribbon with the letter."

"There's more in the next chapter" she said, leafing through pages.

"Oh please no." said Ginny under her breath.

"Here we go! 'The system of ribbon transmission (pg. 678) was replaced by other methods of non-magical transmission through out the ages. Gramatical error, used by Daniel Handler in his famous letter to Josephine Montgomery, sealing wax transmission, similar to that of the ribbon, used by the highly secretive O.P., and letter displacement, commonly used by the department of mysteries until 1991, are a few.'"

"So?" asked Ginny, looking from Hermione to Harry, who looked just as confused as Ginny.

"So! Think about it!'

"Hermione, really we don't know."

She sighed deeply. "Isn't it obvious? Well, I'm not going to just give you all the answers!"

"Hermione, this isn't some homework we're trying to copy on! This is my life we're talking about!"

"Alright Harry! You don't have to get snippy about it! Think, O.P. What do we know of with the initials O.P.?"

"Hermione! We don't know! It's two thirty in the morning and we want you to spit it out so we can go to bed!"

"No need to shout Ginny! Just think for a second. What was Dumbledore in charge of with the initials O.P.?"

It dawned on Ginny and Harry at the same time. "Order of the Phoenix!"

Hermione beemed. "Good! So, that means the Order of the Phoenix uses this wax transmission. I'm guessing that that means the sealing wax on the envelopes deliver some sort of message. It's really quiet ingenious when you think about it. Even if some one intercepted the message, they wouldn't think of non-magical codes, would they?"

"No, I suppose they wouldn't." Harry looked thoughtful. "but, Hermione, that book doesn't tell us how to use the code, so we aren't that much closer to breaking it."

"Well, we'll just have to go talk to one of the order members won't we?"

"Who?" ginny piped up. "Think. Dumbledore and Sirius are dead, so is Mad eye. Lupin's memory is messed up, Tonks just had twins, we can't bother her, mum and dad are in no state to answer questions, Fred and George aren't real members, and they're in hiding, Charlie's dead, Bill's missing, We don't know where any of the other members are since they vacated the old headquarters, and we aren't allowed to try and find out."

"You forgot somebody Ginny," Harry said, starring at his hands.

"Who?"

"Snape."


	12. Flashback

A/N: Just some Hermione/Ronness for all you H/R shippers out there. no more about the code, but I will get to it. background on what's been going on since they left Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter 12

Flashback

Ron's Pov

"Ronald?" oh damn, was Hermione back already? Maybe if he pretended to be asleep. Why would she not leave him alone? She was driving him insane. Really, this wasn't fair to Hermione. It wasn't so much that she was annoying actually. It was the whole thing with her being in the room staring at him with her huge brown eyes looking out from piles of bushy hair. And then the part where when ever he said something, she looked at him as if to say 'Ew, why is Ron talking? I mean really, does he seriously think he has anything meaningful to contribute?' and then she would sigh and explain exactly why he was wrong.

Ron wasn't quiet sure what was going on between them. He had thought something, until Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was almost painful to remember.

"_That was a pretty ceremony, don't you think Ronny?"_

"_Yes, of course Aunt Mildred."_

"_Such a cute couple. Even with Bill's… well, you know."_

"_Yes Aunt Mildred." Why had his mother made him sit with his Aunt? She always talked too much. Why couldn't he be sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and his brothers? _

"_That little blonde girl, quiet pretty. Looks like your friend Harry might have a little girlfriend soon!" Ron didn't agree. Harry was shaking off Gabrielle quiet well. Besides, she was only eleven. They were seventeen. How would that work out? Plus, she lived in France. Plus, there was Ginny. But maybe Ron was kidding himself about that._

_They had seemed like the perfect couple. Even though they had only been seeing each other for a few months, everyone thought they'd be together forever. Certainly Ron and Hermione had been happy after Dumbledore had died that this time, Harry had someone to lean on, not just a friend. Not like when Sirius had died. _

_But then, after the funeral, he had trudged slowly back to the castle, hands in his pockets. Ginny was coming up ahead of him. She broke into the room, sniffing loudly, almost crying, but also smiling. Then Harry had come back. Ginny was already up in her room packing. He just looked at his friend's questioning eyes. He smiled bitterly and said 'it's over'_

_It seemed it really was over. "Ronnie! Are you even listening to me?" _

"_Umm, oh yeah Aunt Mildred, you said you thought I should get a girlfriend too. And that you have a friend with a granddaughter who may be interested." Then the full force of what she had indeed just said hit him. "Oh, but no! I'm not interested1 Umm, oh, what mum? You want me to go sit with Harry? Yeah okay. Sorry Auntie." He gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried off before she could call him back with complaints that his mother was in the house and couldn't possibly have called him._

"_Hey, just got away." _

"_Can we please leave? We need to," Harry dropped his voice, "you know, get to work."_

"_Oh, Harry, do you really find me so boring? I know exes are a pain, but you could at least stay for cake!" Ginny teased. Ron sighed. Broken up his ass. They were as together as spell-o-tape. _

"_Yeah, I could do that." Harry smiled and stared at Ginny. Hermione elbowed him "Ow!" Ron muttered under his breath, "broken up. Hmph!" Harry glared icicles at him. _

"_Hey Hermione, umm you want to go walk, maybe, over that way?" Ron asked, rubbing his shin where Ginny had kicked him. _

"_Oh sure Ron." They got up and pushed in their chairs. _

_They were safely away from most of the eyes of guests- not that they had anything to hide- when Ron spoke again. "Umm, Hermione, I kind of wanted to tell you something."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Umm, well, you know, since we're going off to, you know, fight evil and kick Voldemort's arse, I think it's, well, important, that… that we are open with each other." See? That wasn't so hard! _

"_Yes? What is it? Something about Harry?"_

"_No! Not about Harry." Were did she get that from?_

"_Oh." Silence. "Ginny then?"_

_For a smart girl, she sure was stupid sometimes. "No, not Ginny. More, about, umm, you. And me. And you and me. And we. We, like, you and me. Together maybe?" seeing the look on her face he backed up. "Or not! I mean, I just kind of thought, maybe."_

"_Ron, you aren't making any sense!"_

"_Oh! Umm, let me try again." Okay. Not stupid Ron terms. Hermione terms then. What would Hermione get? "Okay. You know, how when you have a lot of books, muggles use those little bookend thingies? Well, when you only have one it's not worthwhile. But if you put them together, then you have something!" There! That wasn't too hard! Wait, why was she laughing?_

"_Ron, if you put them together, they don't work! Bookends have to be separate, you know, because you put books between them."_

_Damn! Knew he was missing something! "Okay, let me try again. Okay. Umm, you know how if you have powdered gillyweed and willow bark, separate, they don't work, but if you put them together, you've got…" oh, wait, what did that make anyway? "You know, that one potion."_

"_Umm, Ron, powdered gillyweed isn't useless. It has the same effect as regular gillyweed. And willow has calming effects when placed in tea."_

"_Urgh! Okay. Do you see Harry and Ginny pretending that they're actually broken up even though they're obviously playing footsie under the tablecloth? Yeah, that's us." No, wait, what? Footsie? _

"_Wait, what? Now you've lost me." _

"_Hermione. Listen to me for half a second, please. I mean, I know sometimes, I can be a bit of a prat. Well, a big prat. But. The thing is, I've kind of liked you for a long time. A really long time." There! Plain and to the point! Argh! She was laughing again!_

"_Oh, I know Ron! I accept your apology!"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you're apologizing how rude you were to me this last year. I'm sorry too. But we'll always be friends."_

"_But I don't want to be friends!"_

"_What?"_

"_Listen." He sat down on a bench and indicated for her to sit as well. "I really like you Hermione." _

"_I know you do Ron."_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course! I really like you too! You're my best friend!"_

_He would have shook her. But that would kind of contradict the point he was trying to make. "No, Hermione, I don't want to be friends anymore. I like you."_

"_Huh?"_

_God he was going to have to say it. The three words no man should ever have to say. She was the girl here! She was supposed to be all in touch with her emotions! Couldn't she just figure out what he was trying to say? "Hermione…" maybe he could show her "Hermione, what I mean is…" no, you couldn't just jump on someone like that! Well, maybe Lavender, but not Hermione. He'd have to say it. "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is, what I've been trying to say is I think you're really great, and I really really like you. In fact, I've been thinking about this for along time. The fact is, I don't want to see you off with Viktor Krum, or McLaggen, or any other guy except me. Because I love you." What was with the laughing?_

"_Ron! You said that so fast! I have no idea what you just said!" damn! The world was against him!_

"_Hermione, I love you." Silence. The laughing was better. "This last year, I've been incredibly stupid. The truth is, I was only trying to prove I could get along with you, but it turned out I couldn't And now, I don't want to spend my time with anyone but you. I mean, really, if I could choose, I would fall in love with somebody else. We've been friends for so long, it might be weird for Harry, and honestly I have no idea if you like me in that way. But I really love you."_

"_I…I… I don't quiet…know what to say."_

"_Just tell me, do you love me?"_

"_I don't… I don't know. Oh don't look at me like that! I mean, I've always liked you certainly. But love. Love is a big thing. I might. When I was dating Victor, that really only was because I wanted you to notice me for once. And when I think of you, my hearty feels like it's doing a somersault in my chest. And I want to spend time with you. All the time I've got. And I suppose, sometimes, that could be defined as love."_

_He smiled. "That could definitely be defined as love."_

"_So… so I love you. You say you love me. What do we do now?"_

_He bent down. This wasn't part of his original plan. He picked up a blade of grass and tied it into a circle. He was down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you. I think maybe, I've always loved you. It just took awhile to realize it. And, frankly, if I ever see you with another guy, I may have to kill myself. And you say that you love me, so that's… good. And I don't ever want to be with someone else when we're clearly perfect for each other. So I guess what I'm asking you is, will you marry me?" she gasped. "I know it's really sudden, and the ring is really stupid and I'll get you a real one when I can go down to London, and I know we're barely seventeen. We don't have to get married right away. We can wait awhile. Years even, if you want to. But, I want to be sure."_

_He looked up, unsure of what he would see. "Ron, I really love you. Really I do. But marriage, even if we wait for five years, that's huge. And I don't know, we've never even dated."_

"_Of course we have! What about all the times at Hogsmeade when Harry had detention?"_

_She laughed, even though her eyes looked kind of wet. "Ron, we can't get married! We're not dating! We should wait. Maybe in a few months we'll feel differently. What if we get engaged and… one of us calls it off?"_

'_Wait, are you saying you don't trust me? You don't think I'm serious about this? Because Hermione, I've never been more serious."_

"_Ron, how can I tell? One of us could call it off!"_

"_Hermione this is me! You've known me since we were eleven! I joke about some things but not this! Never this!"_

"_Ron you aren't the one I'm worried about!"_

"_What?"_

"_Ron, I don't… I know I love you. I know that much. But this isn't something I can look up in a book! I need to know for sure that this is real."_

"_Hermione, not everything can be found in a book!"_

"_Well they should be! I don't know okay Ron? I don't know if I want to marry you!"_

"_Hermione, yes or no. I won't be mad. I promise. But if you say no…"_

"_What? What will you do if I say no? Ron, I told you I love you! That should be enough! It's enough for me, why isn't it for you?"_

"_Hermione, please just answer."_

"_No."_

"_Yes, just answer."_

"_That is my answer. My answer is no. I will not agree to marry you."_

"_Why? Just tell me why. If we love each other, this shouldn't be a big deal."_

"_It is Ron! I may not love you in a month or two months or a year! And I am not going to stand by and see my friend have his heart stamped on, especially not if I'm the one stamping! And Ron, what about Harry?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_What will this do to him? He's our friend too."_

"_Hermione, this isn't about him, it's about us!"_

"_Ron. I don't know if I'll love you forever. And I want to be sure."_

"_How long have you loved me?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Guess."_

"_Three years. Maybe."_

"_And that isn't long enough to know for sure?"_

"_Ron, I'm seventeen and stupid!"_

"_Oh, so loving me is stupid?"_

"_Frankly, yes. It doesn't make sense. If I should be in love with anyone in your family, it should be Percy or Charlie."_

"_Why does everything have to make sense? I never make sense, and I've gotten by just fine!"_

"_Ron, I will not marry you."_

"_Oh, sorry, did we interrupt something?" Lupin and Tonks stumbled in.  
_

"_No." Hermione said stonily. _

"_Oh. Well you two can be the first to know! We're engaged!" Tonks held up a ring to demonstrate, beaming. "Remus just proposed!" she hugged him tighter. Remus looked ecstatic. _

"_Tha-that's great." _

"_Oh, are you coming back to the party Hermione?"_

"_Yeah, I am." _

"_Oh, well, walk with me. I was thinking about having you as bridesmaid." Hermione walked off with Tonks. Lupin stayed behind._

"_What's the matter Ron, girl trouble?"_

"_You could say that. But somehow, I don't think I'll be having girl trouble anytime soon."_

"_Oh. Things going well with you and Hermione then?"_

_He didn't ask how Lupin knew. "No. It's going terribly. But, somehow, I've come to expect that from her now." He turned around and walked away from the party._


	13. Who was that masked man anyways?

A/N: Hello again! Sorry i haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I hope you think this chapter is worth the wait! I like it, but I wrote it, so I'm not sure how much my opinion counts in the matter... anyway, in other news, I've got a new story up bringing my total to five. My newest is a parody that I've been working on with some of my awesome friends and I plan to have the 2nd and 3rd chapters up tommorow. I'm planning to get my 3rd chapter in All That's left up soon too and I'm not sure what I'm doing with Severing ATies, that's on a tamporary hiatus. As always, this comes first, just because it was up first.

Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviws, and have fun reading!

p.s. I know that this is the cheesiest chapter title ever, but I couldn't resist!

* * *

Chapter 13

Who was that masked man anyway?

Hermione's POV

"Ronald, let us in right now!"

"Doors unlocked Hermione!"

The two girls entered the small hospital room.

"Ron, you've got to talk some sense in to Harry!"

"Why? What's he done now?"

"He's planning to go after Snape!"

Ron spit up the water he had been sipping on. "What? Go after? But, he can't! Why would he?"

"He thinks Snape may know something about the letter." Piped in Ginny. "Apparently, it uses some sort of code that only members of the Order of the Phoenix know how to break."

"What? You're going to have to explain this to me. From the beginning."

"Oh!" squeaked Hermione happily. "I copied down the whole passage from that book! Hold on, I'll get it." She scampered over to her bag.

"I will get you for this." Said Ginny through clenched teeth. "You will pay for making me listen to this again."

After Hermione started, Ron could see what Ginny meant. He had no idea what she was talking about. A ribbon? There wasn't even a ribbon on the letter!

"So," he said when the reading was finished. "You're saying that Snape took the ribbon off of the letter and sent it to Josephine Montgomery? Wait, no that's not right. No, I give up. I don't get it."

Hermione sighed but continued to explain.

"Okay, so there's a message in the wax?"

"Apparently," sighed Ginny.

"So, anyway, we told Harry, well, I did, that clearly only Order members would know the code. And the only member we know that's in any shape to answer him is, well, Snape."

"What about Hestia Jones?"

"Disappeared three days ago."

"Dad?"

"Please, he can't answer his own name!"

"Tonks?"

"She just gave birth to twins and her husbands in the hospital. I think not."

"Then it looks like we'll just have to figure it out ourselves! We can't let him go after Snape!"

"Exactly what I said!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Let him do what he wants!" said Ginny.

"What?" Ron stared at his sister.

"Let. Him. Do. What. He. Wants."

"God Ginny, I know the guy broke up with you, but really, that's no reason to send him off after a murderer!"

"This isn't about me!" said Ginny, still calm. "This is about what Harry is meant to do! He has to do this, and if that means that he has to go after Snape, I say more power to him!"

"Ginny, incidentally," said Hermione, "why did Harry break up with you? You never did tell us."

"That's because it's none of your business." Ginny smiled at them.

"Okay, just asking. Anyway, you can't seriously think he would survive that?"

"He's survived worse! He'll be fine!"

"He won't be able to beat this! It's too personal! He won't think straight if he sees Snape!"

"Yes he will! He's not some little kid anymore Hermione. He's ready to do this. He can do this. And if it's what he wants, none of us are going to be able to stop him. I should think as his best friends, you two would know that when Harry decides to go after something, he goes for it."

"But he can't do this!" shouted Ron, "Ginny, I don't know what happened between the two of you, and really, I don't want to know. But you can't stand by and watch him die! My little sister would not be able to do that!"

"Why are you so sure he would die? Besides, I already told you, this has nothing to do with what happened between the two of us. Which, I might add, is none of your business either."

"Aberforth!" said Hermione.

"What?" Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

'Aberforth! Dumbledore's brother Aberforth! He was part of the order! If we can find him, we can figure this out and not have to go to Snape!"

"Hermione, that is…" Ron said, at loss for words. "Incredibly dimwitted." He finished at the same time Ginny said "Brilliant!" They glared at each other.

"No, think about it, all we have to do is figure out where he is."

"Exactly!' said Ron. "And we have no idea where that might be!"

"Yes we do!" piped in Ginny, "Come on Hermione, I've got an idea!"

"Wait a second, don't I get a say in this?"

"No Ron, frankly you don't" laughed Hermione. "Because, honestly, you're stuck in a hospital and can do nothing to help or harm us. So, let's go Ginny."

And with that, Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

Ginny's Pov 

Ginny loved flying. Hermione despised it. It was a long flight too, which gave Ginny time to explain to Hermione her plan.

"Well, that one time, the first D.A. meeting, I was sitting near the bar. These two people walked up to the bartender and started talking. Now I'm almost positive that the one called the other Aberforth. So if we go down to the bar and ask the bar tender if someone fitting that description has been recently, and see if we can get any information."

Her plan was not greeted with enthusiasm. "So you're saying that you're dragging me halfway across the country on a broom because you think you heard someone being called Aberforth two years ago?"

"Umm, yeah, pretty much. Why, is that a problem?"

"Well, I just think that maybe you should have a little bit more to go on then that."

"Hermione, this may be our only chance! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You send just like Harry!" she laughed.

Ginny felt her back stiffen. "Why does everyone assume we're going to be a couple again?"

"I didn't!" Hermione could tell she'd somehow struck a nerve. "I just meant you sound like him."

"We aren't getting back together, so move on past that idea, okay. Plus, we don't go around commenting about how pigheaded you and my brother are being."

There was silence for a minute. Then, "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The girls didn't speak the rest of the way there. Ginny broke the silence as they landed outside the Hogshead a few hours later. "Should we go in?"

"Of course!"

They walked into the bar and up to the bartender. The bar was empty today, only a tall wizard looking hopelessly drunk in the corner.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked the bartender. "We're wondering if you could tell us anything about a guy who comes in here sometimes?"

"Depends." He grunted, walking around to their side of the bar. "How much you got?"

"How much we… oh!" Hermione began to root around in her bag and pulled out a bag of coins.

"Now what might this man's name be?"

"Aberforth. Aberforth Dumble-"

But before Ginny could finish the sentence she found herself pined against the wall, a wand to her throat.

"Aberforth don't want know one looking for him you got that missy?"

Hermione raised her wand, but the bar tender was faster. "Petrificus totalus!" Hermione froze in her tracks. "Now I suggest you girlies tell me exactly why you may be lookin' for Aberforth before I-" all of a sudden he was lifted into the air. "What the?"

"I suggest," said the drunken wizard in the corner, not quiet as drunk as he seemed and with his wand in hand, "that you leave these two girls alone. Come on you two. You shouldn't have been in here in the first place." He bent over Hermione freeing her from the charm. He pulled the two out of the bar by their wrists.

When they were safely outside, the man flicked his wand towards the building. They heard a large crash. "You're bleeding." He said matter of factly. His hood was pulled up high enough so they could just see his mouth.

Ginny did indeed have a small cut on her hand. The man passed his wand over it and muttered an incantation. It stopped bleeding. "What were the two of you doing in there? Miss Weasley, yo are supposed to be in hiding, am I correct?" his voice was not kind, full of accusation as if he suspected the whole affair was their fault.

"How do you know me?"

"Don't ask questions, just answer."

"Well, here's my answer: none of your business."

"Fif- I mean, suit yourself them. May I suggest that yo do not bother Aberforth again? He has been particularly touchy since his brother's death."

"Aber… wait!" but he was already gone. Ginny turned to Hermione, "Tha twas Aberforth? And who was that man? Why did his voice sound so… familiar?"

"I don't know, but he dropped this." She held up a leather bound book and flipped to the front page and read aloud. "Property of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."


	14. Bartenders and Books

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Snow day today, so you get a chapter early! Yay you! Alrighty, here's a little advertisement: go read Himura-Dumbledore's fanfic, Search for the Horcruxes: A Coming of Age. It's very good. So, this chapter isn't exactly wowsworthy, a bit of a filler really. A couple of things:

1) Alright this goes out to the harsh critic, I know I sent you an e-mail, but whatever. First, I am American, and that is not an insult to me, so whatever. Second, sweetie, Dumbledore's name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I didn't make it up. Next time you decide to be "harsh" hows about you actually talk about something I could improve on, like all the gramatical errors I made in that one, (which I will be working to fix, thanks Himura!) (and no, that wasn't sarcasm,I was serious.)

2) I refer to the philosopher's stone. Now I just said I'm American. I' m not trying to pretend to be British or European. I just didn't think that the name should hae been changed, so when I talk about it, I try to use the real, orriginal name. Just thought I should clear that up.

3) Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Bartenders and Books

Harry's Pov

"Wait, what?" Harry was confused. It seemed to be his usual state nowadays. "He said Aberforth was the bartender?"

"He said and I quote, 'May I suggest that you do not bother Aberforth again? He has been particularly touchy since his brother's death.' Now since we had just left the Hogshead after being attacked by the bartender, I am assuming that was whom he was referring to."

"Okay Hermione, you don't have to act so superior about it. Now what about that book?"

"Here." Ginny handed him the book. "I've been trying to figure it out, but, I just can't. One things for sure, it's the same handwriting as that letter."

He picked up the slim tome and began flipping through it. Note after note after note, all in Dumbledore's writing filled the pages. He sat down. He wasn't feeling faint precisely, but seeing all this writing from the man who had always seemed so indestructible, it was… confusing.

It wasn't a diary exactly. Which made sense, because he couldn't think of Dumbledore with a diary, considering the whole pensieve thing. It mostly contained long lists of things that weren't really memories, so couldn't really go in the pensieve. In the front, it was mostly notes about Alchemy and other such things. A couple of uses for dragon's blood, some notes on the Philosopher's stone, an ingredient list, probably for a potion of some type. He glanced up at the top of the page. Dated for nearly sixty years ago.

"No good, it's really old."

"Yeah, but who would have something of Dumbledore's?" Hermione said.

"Well, a lot of people would probably want something like that," said Ginny. "I mean, this had some of the notes of the greatest wizard of our time! I bet You-Know-Who would be quiet happy to have this. Perhaps our friend was on his way to deliver this to him?"

"Wait, you think that was a death eater?" Hermione scoffed.

"Well, who else could it be? He wouldn't show us his face and he sounded familiar. Now, who might we have run into that would, if we saw them again, sound familiar, but we can't place the name because they were with a group of Voldemort's supporters and we don't know their name?"

"Just about everyone. We meet people all the time, and usually don't get their names." Hermione continued. "Plus, he knew who we were. Why didn't he try to capture us, or kill us? We would make great bait for Harry."

Harry paled visibly. "Don't… just don't"

"So why didn't he try anything Ginny?"

"I have to agree with Hermione." Said Harry, still looking pale.

"Oh, you would." Snorted Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying… are you suggesting… because we didn't!"

"Well I wasn't. I was just joking. But now…"

"Well nothing happened!"

"Joking Harry! Just joking!"

"Well it wasn't funny!"

He rubbed his head. Why did it hurt so much now?

"Hey Hermione, do you have any spell for headaches?"

"No, sorry Harry. Your scar hurting again?"

"Yeah." He flipped through the book some more. Notes, just notes.

But then, he saw something that caught his eye.

Trelawney's Prophecy 

_James? (Narcissa Black/Lily Evans)_

_Alice+Frank Longbottom_

_Sirius Black?_

_Remus Lupin+ (Lily Evans?) (NT)_

_Why no Peter? Check on Peter._

On the next page:

Lily+James secret keeper? Sirius says he'll do it 

_Switch to Peter? Check on Peter!_

Then, further down:

Sirius in Azkaban 

_His fault or Peter's?_

_Peter dead?_

_Check on Peter!_

_Check on Snape? _

What was this? Some sort of weird to do list? He kept looking through the pages. More stuff about his parents, and then- another letter? "Hey, come look at this!" The page was dated for the year before.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on figuring out this much. I assume you have gotten my previous letter. If you need more information, I suggest my brother Aberforth. He will be happy to help you._

_Yours as always,_

_Dumbledore_

"Oh for- we already tried Aberforth and he tried to kill us!" exclaimed Hermione.

If the first letter had been confusing, this one was just annoying. Why couldn't Dumbledore just come out and say what he needed to?

"Well, I suppose we should head back to the Hogshead, shouldn't we?" Ginny said, somewhat eagerly.

"Ginny, what is with you and your constant need to push everyone into dangerous situations?" sighed Hermione. Harry was already grabbing his cloak and heading for the door.

* * *

"Okay, so are we just going to bust in there?" panted Hermione, trying to catch up to the other two. 

"That's the plan!" said Ginny, cheerily.

"Well that didn't work so well last time, so maybe- okay, that's alright don't listen to the smart one! Just go on! All right you actually are going on! Oh fine!"

Harry laughed a little. He opened the door and stopped. Ginny ran into him.

"What the?" The place was completely destroyed.

Harry walked in. Ginny tried weakly to restrain him, but he shook of her hand. There were broken bottles all over.

Ginny spoke up weakly. "Harry. Come here."

Harry walked outside and looked up. He didn't know how he had missed it, maybe because of the sunlight or he was just in such a hurry, but there, st straight above the bar, was the dark mark.

"Damn it!"

"Harry, calm down!"

"Calm down Hermione? Calm down? You have got to be kidding! Because I am calm! I'm totally calm!"

"Yeah, Harry, real calm." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because usually, when people start to end everything in an exclamation, they're perfectly calm! Give me a break."

"Not helping Ginny!" barked Hermione.

"Well, he is! I mean, let's not pretend that's everything's okay, hmm?"

"Ginny, please be quiet!"

"Oh come on Hermione! I know him as well as you do!"

"No you don't! You were his girlfriend for, what, two months? I've been his best friend for seven years!"

"It doesn't matter!" exclaimed Harry, his voice rising dangerously high. "Because I am completely fine!"

"Oh that's complete crap Harry and you know it!"

"Ginny!"

"Well, it is!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Sorry."

"I'm not."

"Ginny!"

"Shut up!" Harry cleared his throat. "Now, I suggest we go back to our original plan and go find Snape!"

"Harry," said Hermione, her voice in stern mother voice. "You aren't going after Snape, so just forget it!"

"Why not?" yelled Ginny and Harry at the same time. They turned towards each other, looking surprised, then smirked at Hermione.

"Because I have another idea." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"What?" scoffed Harry. "Because if it has to do with research, I'm going for Snape!"

"Well, sort of. But don't bolt off! Look, that guy who dropped this book, he must've been working for Dumbledore in order to know when he should've dropped that book, so if we can just find him… what? I thin it's a good plan!"

"Well, point one, he could be a death eater." Said Ginny. "And point two,"

"Point two," interrupted Harry "the only thing we know about him is he has a familiar voice. Oh, and owns a black robe with a hood."

"And point three," said Hermione hotly, "you tw ojust want an excuse to go after Snape!"

They smirked again, then Harry said, "Took the words right out of my mouth Hermione!"


	15. RAB

A/N: Hello! Okay, I finished this on Friday, but my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload anything. Grr. Anyway, I quiet like this one, and I've finally got something done that resolved a conflict instead of adding, so there you go. Hermione is very ooc in the first part, but I do have a reason for this. First, it's four thirty in the morning. Second, she's worried that Ginny and Harry are going to get themselves killed if she doesn't help out.Thought I should mention that because if not I know I'll get at least 1 review complaining about it. So, I'll bother you no longer. Go read

* * *

Chapter 15

R.A.B.

Harry's Pov

"How is it," said Harry, "That we decide to go track down Snape , and yet we're still researching this stupid code? It's late, can we please just go to bed?" It was four thirty in the morning and they were at the library, again.

"No, absolutely not Harry. I will figure this stupid code out without Snapes help, thank you very much!"

"Hermione, you're doing that thing you do when you can't figure something out," whined Ginny.

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing where you start flipping through a book so fast that you start tearing pages." And indeed, as Ginny said this Hermione did rip out a page in _The Wizards Cipher: Codes and Code Breaking_

"Damn it! This is no good! Give me that book Ginny!" she snatched at the book in Ginny's hands.

"Ow! Hermione! You scratched me!"

"Get over it and shut up!"

"Whoa, Hermione, we're going to have to cut you off soon!" Harry said, laughing.

"You be quiet!" she resumed flipping furiously through the book in her hand. A few minutes later, she set it down. "If we only had some clue! Harry, did you ever find out who R.A.B. was?"

"No, I didn't" he said, sighing. "I told you, I found the locket in Borgin and Burkes, it was lucky really that it showed up there."

"Lucky,"said Hermione pensively, picking up her book, though not as concentrated as before. "Yes, very lucky."

Harry opened Dumbledore's book again. It was fascinating, even if he couldn't tell what any of it meant. There were so many lists, many of them referring to his parents or there friends. He flipped through to the next page. A family tree, the Potter family tree.

He traced the line through to his father. A single line connected him to Lily Evans. But wait, what was that, scratched out under his mother's name? He couldn't read it. He didn't know his father had ever dated anyone else; at least that wasn't how Sirius and Lupin told it.

He flipped the page again, another family tree, this one labeled Black. Another labeled Malfoy, another labeled Lupin, another labeled Pettigrew. It seemed Dumbledore had recorded every student's ancestors. Every student who had been in his parent's year.

This was just too weird. Why would Dumbledore only have students from that year written down? And more then that, why did he have only Slytherins and Gryffindors? Was there part of the prophecy that Dumbledore hadn't told him about? Or was this something else entirely?

He flipped the page past the family trees, a little too confused to stare at them any longer. But what met his eyes on the next page was even odder. Dozens of sketches of the dark mark, each slightly different andlabeled with a name, Snape, Voldemort, Malfoy, Amycus, Greyback, Slughorn. The page was labeled _Variations _He checked the date. It was somewhere during Voldemort's rise to power.

He turned another page. He started at the title, _Fatalities. _He closed the book quickly not wanting to go on, knowing which names he would find there.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he said, clearly hearing the shaking of his voice. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

Harry left his room and went to the old Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny were already up, though he wasn't sure if they'd even gotten any sleep yet. 

"What's going on?"

"We've decided what we're going to do." Said Hermione, matter of factly. "And Ginny agrees with me on this, don't you Ginny?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"We're going to go get Ron from the hospital and then we're going to head down to Borgin and Burkes to see if we can't track down who brought that necklace in."

"Don't you think I tried already?" scoffed Harry.

"Of course, but you didn't have those papers from the ministry then," Ginny said smiling.

Harry thought for a second, hoping to find a flaw in the plan, a reason to track down Snape. Finally he said, "All right, let's go."

* * *

"Wait, so what happened exactly? There was a man in a robe who told you to go to the library? Damn it, I'm all confused again!" It was a few hours later and Ron was out of the hospital, they were filling him in as they approached Borgin and Burkes. 

"It's okay Ronnikins," Harry joked, patting him on the head, "We'll tell you later. Right now we've got work to do." The quartet entered into the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! What can I do for you? Here with the ministry no doubt? Preparing to take away some more of my wares?" spat Borgin. Harry knew that the ministry had been cracking down hard on those who sold dark objects. The shop looked much emptier then any other time he'd been there.

"No, just need you to answer some questions."

"What questions may I be so bold to ask?" he said, with a mock bow.

"We need to know," spoke up Hermione, "who sold you this necklace." She held up the remains of the locket.

Borgin let out a gasp. "Don't you bumbling idiots know what this is? The locket of Salazar Slytherin! You've mangled it you imbeciles!"

Ron reached for his wand; Hermione reached out a hand to stop him. Borgin pulled out his wand to, as did Ginny.

"Just tell us," she said, teeth gritted, "who you bought this from."

"That would violate customer confidentiality," he said primly.

"Yeah, well if you don't answer," snarled Harry, in no mood to deal with this man,"you'll be violating wizarding law." He whipped out the signed order from the ministry.

"Oh." Borgin said sneering. He looked at the two wands pointed toward his neck. "I don't know his name. Dirty little vagabond coming in here with some stolen goods. Some goblets, one still had the Black crest on it."

"Mundungus." Harry snarled, and walked out the door. The others followed him.

* * *

"Mundungus Fletcher get out here right now!" Harry yelled, pounding on the door of number twelve Grimauld Place. 

"Harry, he might not even be in there! We don't know where he's staying now!"

"Oh grow a backbone Hermione, don't be so pathetic," Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry stopped pounding for a moment. "Kreacher! Kreacher get out here!"

"Master called Kreacher?" said the house elf, appearing with a pop and bowing low. "Master is a dirty little blood traitor who is not fit to wipe the spittle of Kreacher's mistress' cat's mouth. Oh no, how she would moan!"

"Whatever Kreacher, just tell me, is Mundungus in there?"

"Oh yes master," said Kreacher bowing lower. Then in an undertone, "Oh how my mistress would weep if she saw the dirty thief stinking up her nice furniture, stealing her things, oh no, oh no!"

Harry stared madly at the door, backing up slowly, planing to break it down.

"Harry!"

"What Hermione?"

"Your wand?"

"Oh yeah." He pointed his wand at the door and said "Alohomora!" The lock sprung open. Harry marched inside. "Fletcher!" He strode through the rooms until he came upon a large lump lying under a blanket on a couch. He pulled the blanket off, revealing a sleeping Mundungus.

"Huh? Wha? Oh!" he woke up and seeing Harry became very nervous. "Harry! I bet this is about those goblets again, but I can tell you, they was just a'lyin' around here, no one was using them! So I figured that we might raise a bit o' funding, and-"

"Where did you get that locket?"

"Huh? Oh! The locket! That was in a big bag of trash. You remember when you was cleaning out the house a few summers ago? It was in one of those bags, I swear, on me life!" He cowered behind the couch.

"You got it from here? You're sure? Didn't steal it from anywhere else?"

"I said on me life, didn I?"

"Yes, you did." Harry was silent for a moment. "Oh and Mundungus?"

"Yes?"

"Get out of my house!"

* * *

"Okay, so we know that it was someone who had access to the house and-" 

"Hermione! I think I just figured something out!" exclaimed Harry. "I've got to go to the library!"

He ran out the door, hearing Ron exclaim behind him, "wait, that's what Hermione's supposed to say!"

Harry ran to the library, the books from the night before in a pile. Dumbledore's book sitting right there. He opened it to the Black family tree. Yes! Regulus Alphard Black. R.A.B. Harry leaned back in his chair, relieved to have finally figured out a small part of this mystery. He scribbled down a note of the date and page number for Hermione to look at later.

He turned the page. The page labeled _Fatalities_, he glanced down the list, wary and not sure why he was doing it.

_Marlene McKinon_

_Benjy Fenwick_

_Edgar Bones and family (6)_

_Caradoc Dodge (?)_

_Prewitt brothers (2) _

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Carolina Soren_

_Lily and James Potter_

_37 muggles_

_124 wizards not in the order_

And then:

_Second coming_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Sirius Black_

_Amelia Bones_

_Myself_

_Kathleen Finnegan_

_Padma Patil _

_Ajit Patil_

_Marietta Edgecomb and family (3)_

_Cho Chang (?)_

_Weasleys (7)_

_Trelawney_

_Moody_

_Flitwick_

_Slughorn_

_Bane and Chiron_

_6 house elves_

_45 muggles_

_236 others_

What was this? How had Dumbledore known that these people would die? Most of them died after Dumbledore had died! Some Harry didn't even know were dead! He saw one more name, scrawled at the bottom. His breath caught in his throat as he read the final name.

_Harry Potter_


	16. Conversations: Part One

A/N: Hello my dears! Okay, this turned out to be exceptionally long, so I split it up into two chapters, so the second part should be coming on later tonight, after I polish it up a bit. As it is, it's one of the longest chapters I've written thus far. Thanks as always to all my reviewers. Guess what? I was counting the chapters I have left to do, and it turns out I have less then ten chapters left! The end id over halfway here! I'm a little dissapointed, but also a little relieved. Aafter all this is my first multi-chapter fic, but also, I've had to put my other fic on hiatus for awhile, so if any of you read my advertisement for Severing Ties awhile ago and want to know if I'm going to post on that soon, I'm probably going to wait until I finish this. So, I've prattled on long enough! Go read.

* * *

Chapter 16

Conversations: Part One

Harry's Pov

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry yelled, barreling up the stairs.

"Harry! What's the matter?"

He tried to speak but could barely breath. Finally he gasped, "look!" holding out Dumbledore's book.

Her eyes scanned the page. "Oh. Oh Harry!" she ran over to hug him.

He pushed her back. "Hermione! It not true… is it?"

"Oh, Harry!" she choked out again.

"Wait, where are Ron and Ginny?"

"Oh, umm, I think they went to visit their mum again. They'll be back in a little bit. But Harry," she continued with a sense of urgency, "how could he have known?"

"Known what?"

"That he was going to die!"

"I don't know, maybe he guessed."

"He knew Harry! He knew these people were going to die! And… and Ron's family is on here! Hold on, let me think. His two brothers, that uncle, maybe Bill and Fleur, His mother maybe. Harry, that still leaves two! The book says that seven Weasley's will die by the end of this! And that's assuming Bill, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley will die! Oh Harry! What if… what if Ron? What if he…" she trailed off, beginning to cry.

"Oh Hermione, he won't die! I'm the one on the list!"

"Oh sorry that the whole world just has to revolve around you and your problems!" she spat "your not the only one with problems!" she caught her breath.

He just shrugged. "I know, but I kind of think mine are the worst."

"So? That doesn't make ours less important!"

"Come on Hermione! I've got an evil wizard, or pack of them, on my tail, I had to break up with my girlfriend, my best friends keep getting more distant, and my parents, godfather, and mentor are all dead."

"So? I've lost my parents too, Harry! And it's not Ron and I who are growing apart it's you!"

"What do you mean?"

"We used to be really close, Harry. Back in our first and second years. But then there was that whole thing with Ron and Scabbers and Crookshanks and me in third year. And then you and Ron started fighting in fourth year. But all that, it was okay. It wasn't such a big deal. People, even best friends, always fight. But then, after fifth year, when Sirius died and you found out about the prophecy, it's like you've been keeping something from us. And then Dumbledore died, and you pushed us away even further."

"But I only did that to keep you safe! I had to keep you far away from me, or you would have been hurt."

"Harry, staying away from you wouldn't make us any safer. And he knows that we're you're friends. We can't change that now."

"Don't you think I know Hermione? But that doesn't make it hurt any less when you and Ron and Ginny get hurt. And if I could be sure, absolutely sure, that even one of you would make it through this alive, well, that would be worth it to me."

"What makes you think we won't survive?" Hermione said, laughing a little. "After all, I don't see my name on that list." There was silence for a few seconds. "Hey Harry? I'm sorry about… well, I'm actually very sorry about a lot of things right now. I'm sorry for being so… off… last night while we were researching?" Harry grunted. "And I'm sorry for this conversation too. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you didn't really bring it up. And it's not that you said anything that wasn't true. I'm sorry for a lot of stuff too."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've been thinking, and well, not to sound conceited-"

"You? Never!"

"Well, with out me, Ginny, and Ron, I don't think you would've made it this far. If you had set yourself apart from everyone else, I really think you would be dead by now."

"How do you figure that one?"

"Well, Dumbledore said your greatest power was love. And, I don't fully understand it myself, but you couldn't use that if you were alone could you? If you had shut yourself away, like you wanted to, then you wouldn't have anyone to love except yourself, and I expect that isn't the same."

"I guess you right Hermione." He paused. "Of course, looking at the people I love and seeing what's happeneing to them, I kind of see why Voldemort gave it up. Ow! What was that for?"

Hermione had slapped him. "Voldemort didn't give up love because of anything like that! He underestimates your power."

"Sometimes I do too. And looking at that list… I'm worried."

"So am I. I worry all the time. About what would happen to you and Ginny. And Ron. Harry, I can't… I don't want to lose him!"

"Who, Ron?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"I… I should have listened, I should have accepted him."

"Accepted what?"

"He… he asked me to marry him… awhile ago."

"He what?" Harry fell off the armchair he was sitting on. Struggling to his feet he sputtered, "But, you… he… I thought… no way!"

"Yes," she sighed. "But it doesn't matter, because I rejected him."

"How come?"

"Oh well, you know."

"No I don't. You and Ron would be great together. I've thought so for awhile, and I know Ginny agrees."

"Well, I mean, I'm barely of age! And we hadn't even gone out once. And, well Mrs. Weasley was always saying how people are rushing into things because of Voldemort and I didn't want to rush into something. And, well, I didn't know… if…if…he loved me I guess. And if I loved him. But now I know, and… and… and what is this?" she had flipped to the page with the detailed sketches of the dark mark.

Harry didn't know whether to shake her or just be happy that she had finished with the mushy love stuff. Why were girls so obsessed about feelings? "What is what?"

"This page! Look, it's variations on the dark mark. I noticed that each time we see a mark, it looks a little different. It seems Dumbledore was observing the differences and recording them so he could identify the death eater by the dark mark they had left."

"Oh is that what it was?" said Harry, feeling immensely stupid. "I thought it was a list of suggestions for an evil tattoo the death eaters had come up with. You know when they were just getting started?"

"Wait a minute! Slughorn's on here!"

"What?"

"Look, right there!"

"Oh yeah! He mentioned something about that two years ago when I first met him. He said he didn't have time to set the mark over his house. I guess he knows how to do it."

"And look! Dumbledore knew how to make one too! He's got himself… wait a minute."

"What?"

"The initials aren't right. It says A.M.W.E.Dumbledore. But his initials were A.P.W.B. Dumbledore. It doesn't match up. Which means… it's not Dumbledore's! It's his brother!"

"Okay, so his brother knew how to make the dark mark, so what?"

"Harry, think! We know nobody knew Aberforth was in the Hogshead, or someone would've finished him off already. Why else was he acting so jumpy? So, instead of us revealing his secret, he faked his own death, just like Pettigrew did! Well, not just like him, because he's not an animagus, but you get the idea. He set the dark mark over his bar and began packing up. But he didn't finish in time, before we got there. That's why all those bottles were broken! Think about it, in all the other attacks we've seen, the death eaters have tried to be stealthy. They wouldn't want to alert the whole village they were there by making a lot of commotion. Also, there was no body! So, either the death eaters have Aberforth, or Aberforth is trying to escape."

"Hermione, I could kiss you!" Harry shouted.

She grinned. "Please, don't. Think of how much trouble we got in the last time!"


	17. Conversations: Part Two

A/N: Okay, now this is my longest chapter yet. So, go ahead and read because everything I needed to say,I said last chapter. Oh! Except, it's the return of Sara! You know, from the third chapter? Yes, she's back, as are Tonks' twins. So, thats all, go read.

* * *

Chapter 17

Conversations: Part Two

Ron's Pov

"Ginny would you calm down? Just breathe!"

"No! I have to get out of here, I feel like I'm about to throw up."

The siblings were at St. Mungo's visiting their mother. Ginny had had a nervous breakdown and rushed out of the ward.

"Calm down Ginny! It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Ron, she can barely open her eyes!"

"Well, yeah there is that, but she'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, alright?"

"I can't Ron."

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm, your big brother, you can always trust me."

"Ron, I've never… I've never had to deal with… you know…"

"Sick people?"

She shrugged noncommittally, "Yes. And no."

"What's that supposed to mean Ginny?"

"It means that… well, I've never been around someone who was sick, that I… loved. Except… no, never mind."

"What?"

"I said never mind Ron."

"Okay."

"Except Harry. There are you happy now? I said it."

"Umm, I didn't… I just said okay…"

"Yeah sure."

"Wait." Ron was confused again. "Harry isn't sick."

"I know. It's just… you know… he's not _not_ ill."

"Yeah I know." And Ron did know. Harry hadn't been the same as he was when they met. He supposed it could just be growing up, and most of it probably was. But there was a little part of Harry that had changed even more in the last few months.

"He's not the same as when I left."

"I know. Hermione and I have noticed it as well. He keeps trying to push us away. It doesn't make sense. Almost as if he's afraid to have emotions showing." There was a pause. "No, more then that, he's afraid of having emotions sometimes."

"I still love him."

"Yeah, I know."

"He'll be better when this is over."

Ron didn't know if Ginny was right, so he didn't say anything. He just slid his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her, as a big brother should.

"What about Hermione?"

"What about her?" Ron said, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well," Ginny said slyly, "I was going to ask what she thinks about Harry's behavior, but now that I see that blush…"

"Be quiet Ginny."

"Oh, touchy, aren't we!"

"Shut up."

"Why, what happened between the two of you while I was off acting like a scared mouse?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. It was before you…left. At Bill and Fleur's wedding. I pulled her aside. You know, while you and Harry were playing footsie under the table, acting like nobody noticed?" Ginny mock punched him. "Anyway, so I kind of told her, that I liked her as more then a friend, but she didn't really get it. Well, when she finally got it, she said that she pretty much felt the same way. So, I…" Ron blushed.

"You…?"

"Ikindasortaproposed." He said in a rush.

"You did not!"

"Yeah, a little."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "You proposed, a little?"

"Okay, a lot."

"So what did she say?"

"She said no."

"She said… oh! Oh! This explains a lot."

"Like that she didn't ever really like me?"

"No more like why she's been so depressed lately."

"She isn't the only one."

"Well Ron, what did you expect? She's Hermione! She never jumps into anything without a significant amount of research beforehand."

"Yeah well, I realize that now."

"Ginevra Weasley, you are so dead!"

Ginny spun around, pulling her wand out, expecting to see a death eater inches away, only to face,

"Sara?"

"That's right! You are in so much trouble! You have no idea how worried we've been! We thought that you'd been killed!"

"I left a note!"

"No you didn't!"

"Oh. Well, I meant to."

"Oh well, that's alright then. She meant to leave a note. We thought she had been killed, but it's alright because she meant to leave a note!"

"Sara, calm down!"

"Be quiet Ron, this is between your sister and myself."

"You aren't my mother! Stop acting like you are! My mother is in there," she gestured to the ward behind her.

"Well she isn't in any state to keep you in order, now is she? You are coming back with me!"

"No, I'm not! I can't stand it there!"

"I don't care! I'm in charge of you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Actually, you aren't Sara."

"I thought I told you to be quiet Ron!"

"Well, I'm just saying. I mean, you are definitely not in charge of Ginny."

"Yes, I am."

"Legally, you are not. Legally, if anything happened to mum and dad, then any of us kids under the age of twenty, we were supposed to go to live with Lupin. That and the fact that she is legally of age would make it very hard to convince anyone that she has to go back with you."

"What?"

"Really?" said Ginny, replyng to the comment about Lupin.

"Yeah, apparently back right after You-know-who came back, he said something about how he would take care of us if anything happened to our parents, and mum wrote it up in her will."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because he's in the hospital. So Ginny's coming back with me."

"Well, legally, you can't make her. Because in Lupin's will, it says that he leaves all of his possessions and legal bonds to his wife, Nymphadora. So take it up with her."

"I think I'll do just that. Where is she?"

"Oh, a few floors down."

"She's in the hospital too?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing life threatening. She just gave birth to twins."

Those twins were wearing their mother out.

"What the bloody hell?" said Ron, walking into the room.

"Yeah, they're a bit of a handful." Tonks sighed. One was baying at the light in the ceiling above, partly in dog form. Another was walking around, looking completely full-grown. "Orestes is the one howling… or is that Electra? Oh damn, I can't keep them straight. No, Orestes is the one pretending to be grown up. Yes, I know he looks like a girl! He's imitating a nurse who was in here a minute ago. Metamorphmagus like me."

The nurse shrunk back to baby size. "It's a good thing that their powers aren't fully developed yet, or I'd never be able to keep up with them!"

"Oh for god's sake! You don't really except me to leave you with her?" barked Sara.

"You know, I liked you better when you were acting like a human water spout."

"Sara? Sara, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked icily.

"Wait, I didn't know you two knew each other," Ron said, "what's going on?"

"Oh, we go way way back."

"Yeah, I believe that Nymphadora was a few years older then me, though she never acted that way!" Sara sniffed. "We were at Hogwarts at the same time."

"Yeah, you were a first year during my seventh year. Oh, the look on your face when the sorting hat put you in Slytherin! So happy weren't you?" Tonks smirked.

"Wait, you told us that you were a Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Ron.

Sara blushed. "Well, I mean, you were all so anti-Slytherin! What was I going to do?"

"Did Charlie know?"

She hung her head. "No," She whispered.

"Wait, okay, hold on. Let me get this straight. You lied about who you were, and then wanted the guy you lied to to marry you?"

"It worked didn't it?" she said defiantly.

"I hope you don't except me to come back with you now."

"Yes I do! It's not safe out here!"

"Safer then it would be with you!" Ginny said, yanking her arm away from Sara.

"You don't get it!" Sara yelled. "I loved him! He wouldn't have looked at me twice if he knew what I was! And it's not my fault! I can't take responsibility for what other Slytherins do!"

"That doesn't mean you had to lie to us all!" yelled Ginny. "Charlie isn't like that! If he loved you, he wouldn't care!"

"He wouldn't have given me a chance!" she sobbed. "He would have heard what I really was and never talked to me. And I wanted him to talk to me! You don't understand what it's like to be in love!"

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't men I just abandon my principles. Oh, I forgot, you're a Slytherin." Ginny glared. "You don't have any."

"You see? That's what I mean! You hear I'm a Slytherin, and you just accuse me of being evil."

"No, I accused you of being unprincipled. And a liar. And don't deny it."

"Ginny, don't be so hard on her." Said Tonks.

"She lied to us!"

"I've done my share of lying in the past. For love. I'm not saying I approve of what I've done, or what she's done. I don't like her, but she has a point. Charlie probably wouldn't have talked to her if he knew where her loyalties were."

"What did you lie about?" asked Ron, curious.

"Oh, nothing so terrible. Back when I was younger, before I met Remus, I used to like… someone… and I lied about my age. No big deal. He found out anyway. As I'm sure Charlie would have done."

"so what else did you lie about?" Ginny sneered.

"Nothing! Well, practically nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I lied about my parents! They are death eaters."

"Death eaters! And that's practically nothing? I thought you said Death Eaters had killed them!"

"Well… no. When I said they didn't approve of Charlie, I mean really didn't approve. But Then they had to go off on some mission and I snuck away. I told Charlie they had died, and he believed me. Lord knows I never want to see them again."

"And he never knew?"

"He never knew."

"I'm not going back with you. I'm of age. I don't have to do anything any of you tell me to."

"Fine," she said, the fight knocked out of her.

"And I'm writing to our secret keeper to tell him what you told me. I'm going to request Fred and George be transferred. And dad of course."

"Fine." She stood up. Leaving the room. As she opened the door, Harry and Hermione rushed in.

"Oh hi Sara!" Hermione said. "Guess what? We've figured something out! Aberforth is alive! And we think we know where he is!"


	18. A Clever Little Twist

A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry, I know it's been a month since my last update, but I hope you enjoy this neewest chapter. I should be getting chapter 19 up later today. So, have fun!

* * *

Chapter 18

A Clever little Twist

Hermione Pov

"I was so sure he'd be here!" Hermione said, looking ready to cry. "I was positive! I can't be wrong!"

"Hermione?" Ron said, approaching cautiously, "You aren't always right. It's okay, we all love you anyways." He said it in a joking manner, but Hermione spun around to look at him. They both blushed. Harry and Ginny had gone to search the backroom to see if there might be any clues to the disappearance of Aberforth. "I mean… I mean that… well you know."

"Mmhmm." Hermione said, bending down to look at something, turning her face away from him, still beet red.

"Nothing! There is absolutely nothing there!" Harry and Ginny reentered the room looking annoyed. "This is just another dead end."

"I'm not so sure about that Harry." Hermione said, standing up and dusting off the knees of her robe. "We were here a day ago. That leaves him plenty of time to get out of here. But he must have thought that we'd be coming back at some point. See how he didn't clean anything up?" she pointed at a pool of butterbeer that had been soaking into the woodwork. "That's going to leave a stain. Now, Aberforth mains concern is to get away from the death eaters. He's not particularly concerned with us."

"I don't get t, what does this have to do with that stain?" Ginny pointed at it.

"I'm getting there! Now, see, Aberforth owns this place. I doubt that he would just leave it here in such a mess, unless he was planning to sell it. But there were no indications outside that he's been planning to get rid of it. Since the death eaters still don't know that he's here and he thinks we think he's dead, he has no reason not to come back here and clean up, or put the bar up for sale, or whatever. Aberforth is a businessman. I don't think he'll miss an opportunity like this."

A look of comprehension dawned on Ginny's face. "So you're saying-"

"He's coming back." Harry finished.

"Exactly." Hermione smirked.

* * *

Harry's Pov

"Hermione, we've been sitting here for hours and- oh wait what's that?" Ginny pointed.

Ron sighed. "It's a cat, Ginny."

"Oh. How about that?"

"That would be a squirrel."

"And that?"

"That would be… Ginny! That's him!" Ron exclaimed, beginning to stand up.

"Ron get down!" Hermione hissed, yanking him back down. "Don't give us away!"

Only a few feet away, a man, covered head to toe in black began to enter the bar.

"Okay, on the count of three," said Harry, "we're going to charge. Ginny, Hermione, take the back. Ron and me'll take the front."

"That's your plan?" Hermione sneered.

"You got a better one? No? Okay, great. One… two… THREE!" They charged for the doors.

Harry got their first. He busted in through the front door. "Okay, listen, we aren't going to hurt you, we just need to know where… what? You aren't Aber-"

Harry was cut off as a glove in black descended over his mouth. "Correct Potter. Now be a good boy and hush up, and I may take my hand off your mouth." Harry stopped struggling. He'd better see what this man wanted before he got himself into more trouble. "No trouble then Potter? Good." The hand slid off of his mouth though the stranger's other hand remained clasped tightly around his forearm.

"Where are Ron and Ginny and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Shield charm variation. Keeps them out. I only need to talk to you."

Harry felt sure that this was the same man who Ginny and Hermione had run into yesterday. They were right, his voice was astonishingly familiar, but it seemed to be changed just enough to be unrecognizable.

"Now listen Potter. I know whom you're seeking. You are not going to find him. Miss Granger was right in assuming he was still alive. But he is not coming back. He's probably half-way to India by now."

"Oh great, well thanks for telling us. Very helpful. Can I go now sir? I do have other things to do."

"Stop being so impertinent boy! I'm here to help. Now I myself can't tell you how to break this code, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you that. There are… spies everywhere. But I assure you, he's a friend. To you at least."

"Not to you sir?"

"Not in particular Potter. Now listen. Show this scrap of paper," he snapped and the paper appeared, "to yourself and whichever of your three friends you wish to bring. Then eat the paper."

"Eat it?"

"Yes Potter, eat it!"

"Wouldn't burning it do-"

"No it would not. Your fireplace is being watched Potter, and you shouldn't risk it."

"Fine, so I look at this paper and then I eat it."

"After showing it to your friends."

"Couldn't I just tell them?"

"It's bespelled you buffoon!"

"Sorry sir." Harry said unapologetically. He glanced at the paper. "Now when-" But the man was already gone. Hermione, Ron and Ginny spilled into the room.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny panted. "We've been pounding at the door for five minutes."

Harry turned to her. "That," he said, "was most definitely not Aberforth."

"Shh, Ron, be quiet."

"Sorry!"

The pair were making their way to the address on the paper under the invisibility cloak. They had decided to go only the two of them, because that was all they could fit under the cloak. Also, and though they didn't admit it to the girls, they didn't want Hermione and Ginny to be pushed into another dangerous situation. They hadn't told them, because they would have objected. They were approaching the area of the house. Harry glanced down at the scrap again, showed it to Ron, and then ate it. He grimaced at the bitter taste of the low quality edible ink. They saw the door appear out of nowhere, followed by the rest of the building. Harry glanced at Ron, then they both headed up to knock on the door.

"Does it seem to you," said Harry, while knocking, "that this house is under the protection of a secret keeper?"

"Yeah, a little." Then, when nobody answered, "Try knocking again Harry."

Harry knocked picked up the iron knocker again and banged it against the door three times. They heard a voice from inside.

"What the?"

A face peeked out of the window. They heard multiple locks being undone and the door creaked open. Their eyes adjusted to the light as the occupant said in a whispered quality, "Ron? Harry? I can't believe it!"

They knew that voice. They hadn't heard it in months. They both stared awestruck at the beaming face of "Neville?"


	19. Neville

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I haven't updated in awhile! I hope everyone likes this newest chapter, and now that I'm out of school for the summer, I should be able to get the rest of this finished soon. We are nearing the end. Anyway, I like this chapter, so, yeah, hope you do too.

* * *

Chapter 19

Neville

Ron's Pov

"Neville?"

"Harry! Ron! How have you been?" Neville was looking in bad shape. He had large bags under his eyes and his normally round face had become desperately thin, a look that didn't suit him. His clothing was loose and his hair was greasy and unkempt. He had a large bruise on his cheek and a scar across his hand, spanning three fingers. He looked like a refugee of war. Which, in a way, he was.

"Neville? I can't believe it's you! We thought you were dead like your gran- umm, I mean…." Ron didn't want to bring up something that might be painful.

"It's okay," Neville said, a look of sadness passing his normally cheerful face. "No, I'm not dead. I've been locked up in this house for so long, though, sometimes even I can't tell the difference." Now, anger crossed the boys face. "Oh, but I haven't been useless. But Ill tell you all about that later. Come on in!"

The other two followed him into the house, glancing at its ramshackle appearance. As they settled down into a pair of mismatched armchairs, a spring poking out of one, Neville rushed over to the desk and began rummaging through stacks of papers. "I received word that you would be here. My secret keeper told me. He explained your problem. You're looking to break a code? I might have something here. Now where did I…?"

"Neville," interrupted Harry, "What is this place? It doesn't seem like a proper house at all."

"Oh, it's not." Neville chirped. "It's an old warehouse. It seems that the Order of the Phoenix had already put some protective spells on it and they figured, hey, one little kid isn't going to make that much of a difference. Plus, I've been organizing these papers. Not very well since I can't even find…one little…where is that book?"

"Neville, what are you looking for?"

"A letter. It's in this old book. Where is that thing?"

"Did you say a letter?" Harry asked, thinking of the mysterious letter from Dumbledore he had received a few days ago.

"MmHmm. But I can't… oh wait, is this it? No, wait, that's that old code book."

"Code book?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but it's really old. Probably doesn't have what you're looking for. You can look at it though." He tossed the light weight book over to Ron. Ron began flipping through it, but a puzzled look quickly appeared on his face.

"Neville, this doesn't make any sense. It's all just dots."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It's in another code. Now I've got the book that tells you how to break that code in the other room. I'll get it for you in a minute if you want."

"No, that's all right." Ron said putting the book down.

"If I could just find that book… but I can't remember which book it's in." Neville sighed and tossed some books over to the other two. "Here, start flipping through those. See if you can find that letter."

They were silent for the next few minutes as they began to look through the heavy tomes. Ron grew more and more uncomfortable with the silence until he felt he had to break it.

"So, Neville, besides organizing, what else have you been doing?"

"Oh, well I've been working as a code breaker. Of course, the enemy doesn't really use codes that much. And I've been working on some missing person files. You remember Luna of course." Neville said, turning pink for some reason.

"Of course."

"Well, she went missing a few months ago. I've been trying to help find her. I'm afraid I'm not that much help shut up in here though. Oh! I think I found it!" Neville handed Harry a small envelope. Ron glanced over his shoulder to read the writing. It was addressed in green ink. The writing was unfamiliar, certainly not Dumbledore's writing. Harry began to open the letter. Ron's gaze jerked towards Neville, clearly some sort of spell had been used on the parchment. He continued to try and turn toward his friend. When he finally achieved this, he saw Harry tearing up the paper. Ron looked at the scrap floating to the ground and saw the paper was blank. Who ever had written that letter did not want it read by anyone but Harry.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said when he finished ripping up the letter. He scattered them onto the fireplace. "Sorry we can't stay longer Neville." He sounded distant, automatic. He began walking to the door.

Ron followed.

* * *

"Well? Hermione said as soon as they walked in the door. "Did you find out what the code was? Who did you talk to?" Ginny was at her elbow, peering curiously at the boys.

"There was some sort of letter," Ron said, "It was addressed to Harry. That's all I know."

"What was it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Please don't ask me, okay?" he said, in an odd tone.

"Why, what was it?" Ron asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was… it… I… I…" A tear sprang to Harry's eye. "I…"

"Wow, bad news huh?"

"It…I…I can't…"

"Harry?" Ginny said in confusion. Then again, more urgently, "Harry!"

Harry was clawing at his neck as if an invisible noose encircled it. His face was turning blue.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said, springing up. He felt a trickle of something-sweat? - on his own head.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled. "Ron, get in contact with St. Mungo's. No wait, this is a hospital now. Go downstairs, get help. Ginny, go get my potions kit. See if you can find a bezoar."

"He hasn't been poisoned, he's been cursed!" Ginny shouted.

"Fine you do something then!" Hermione knelt beside Harry taking his pulse. "Just get my kit. Ron! Why are you still here? Go get someone! We need help!"

But Ron couldn't move. He could barely remain upright.

Harry collapsed, his face a brilliant purple, gasping for breath.

"Ron, move!"

"Here's your kit."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Ron won't go!" Hermione said, not looking up.

Maybe if she had, she could have stopped what happened next. But she didn't look up. Ginny kept her gaze on Harry. Ron could tell what was about to happen though. He touched his fingers to what he had thought was sweat. His fingers came away from the pool red. Blood.

"Ron, move, we need help now!"

It was funny. Harry had always gotten the attention. The chosen one, the boy who lived, whatever you wanted to call him, he was the golden boy, but at the same time, a rebel. And Ron was just the last boy in a long line of Weasley children. Now, it seemed, Harry was still going to get all the attention. Everyone was still paying attention to him, Ron's sister, the girl he loved. And in a way, Ron was glad he couldn't go for help.

Then everything went black.


	20. A Mother's Arms

A/N: Yes! Chapter 20, up now! Okay, it's super short, but whatever. This is kind of a filler chapter just to explain the basics of what happened last chapter. We are nearing the end. I think only three chapters after this! All right, in other news, my parody fic is now up to six chapters with the new chapter up in the next 24 hours. This fic was written by myself and a friend. I'm thinking of taking down Severing Ties and starting from scratch on that one. Mostly because I've only gotten 3 reviews, 2 from a writer who checked it out after I wrote about it on this stor my best friend, the one who helped with the other story. Umm, All That's Left might be getting a new chapter soon, and I might change Last Goodbye into a collection of Harry Potter poems. Also, a new fic, all about Mary Sues, should be up in a week or so. Okay, I've taken enough of your time, go read. And remember, I love all reviews!

* * *

Chapter 20

A Mother's Arms

Harry's Pov

He finished writing out his last letter. He signed it and stuffed it in its envelope. Was he being morbid? Hermione would say so. Writing letters to his friends they could only read if he died? Yeah, a bit morbid. But useful. Harry wasn't afraid of death. It seemed that death maybe the only option for him at the end of this war. And why should he deny the inevitable? After all 'to the well organized mind, death is only the next great adventure.' Was he worried about those he'd leave behind? Hell yes. But was he scared for himself? Never. He loved life, he didn't want to die, but he wouldn't be afraid.

He remembered two years ago, the night Sirius died. In the department of Mysteries, there had been a room where there had been a bell jar. A hummingbird had been moving from egg to bird in seconds and back to egg. This was how he thought of death, always something to move on to. And of course there was the room with the veil, the room where Sirius met his death. But when Harry had first gone into that room, he felt strangely attracted to that veil. He had heard voices coming from it. Luna had told him that they were _in_ the veil.

He hadn't recognized the voices then. The only times he had heard them before, they were much younger, or their voices were tainted by distress. But he had returned to that room recently. He had heard two more voices, the voice of Albus Dumbledore, and the voice of Sirius Black. The other voices had been Cedric Diggory, and his parents.

That room was death. That veil was death. And though Harry didn't want to go through that veil, he knew anywhere that those people were, was safe. And if his path led him to that room, he would be safe with his family again.

"Harry?" Ginny knocked twice on the doorframe.

"Oh good, Ginny come here for a second." Harry struggled to sit up in bed, still week from his little fainting spell an hour ago. "How's Ron doing?"

"He's fine. The mediwizards can't explain it. It seemed that he was dead. His heart and brain had stopped completely for at least a minute. But something, I don't know what, brought him back."

"Hermione still there?"

"Mmhmm. Hasn't left his side since he woke up."

"Ginny, can I trust you with something?"

"Of course Harry! You should know that by now!"

"Here." He handed her the stack of envelopes.

"What are these?"

"Letters. There's one to all of you. Neville, Luna, All your brothers, your parents, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, our old teachers, some of the D.A., and you Ron, and Hermione." He didn't mention that he had also written a letter to Dumbledore and Sirius, also in the stack. If she had to read her own letter, she'd know what to do with those two.

"What are they for?" Ginny asked warily.

"If anything happens to me, I just want you to give these letters to everyone."

"If anything happens? Like if you die?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" she shrieked.

"What's the problem?" Harry said, confused.

"You're seventeen! Stop being so morbid!"

"I'm not being morbid, I'm being realistic!"

"Realistic?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes! I mean, if I do die, which is pretty probable right now, wouldn't it be better if I had some way to say goodbye to all of you?"

"No! It would be better if you didn't have to say goodbye to us at all!"

"Well yeah, but-" But she had already left the room, laving the letters on the bed. "Damn."

"Harry?"

"Lupin? What are you doing out of St. Mungo's?"

"Had to come over and see what was going on. I asked to be transferred here."

"Oh."

"So, what's this I hear about a curse on Ron?"

Harry explained the whole thing. How the letter had been cursed so that anyone who asked questions about the letter, questions that Harry answered, would be killed. How Harry hadn't believed it. How he had passed out because of the curse, how he had woken up in a hospital bed with the death of another friend on his shoulders.

"Well, he's all right now, and that's what matters." Lupin sighed. "I assume that the curse was to prevent you having to reveal any information about the letter under torture or other such methods. Extreme measures for a letter."

"Yeah. Hey Lupin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Well that depends what it is."

"Could you give these," he handed Lupin the letters, "to everyone if I don't, don't, well, you know."

"Of course." Lupin said kindly.

He turned his thoughts back to the letter. He began to settle down into sleep.

That damn dream. Even worse now. But he wondered… could he change what would happen. He tried not to turn around, not to see what was in front of his face. He closed his eyes. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. But it wasn't just a dream, and saying it was wouldn't change anything. But then, the dream changed.

"Harry?"

"Wha-?"

"Harry, it'll be all right. It's all going to be all right." Warm arms embraced him. He looked up and saw his own eyes. His mother's eyes. His mother. And maybe he was doomed to fail, destined to die, maybe his mother had been taken from him when he was only a year old. Maybe this was only a dream. But his mother loved him. And love was the only thing he would need. He quieted down and continued to sleep.


	21. A Begining to an End

A/N: Allright, I need to warn everyone of a few things before they read this. Okay, this CHAPTER has a sad ending, but things aren't always as they appear, and I've got two more chapters to write before this is over. I'm not sayind it won't turn out the way that is implied, but I'm not saying it will for sure. Okay, so I got really upset while writing this, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 21

A Beginning to an End

Harry's Pov

It was not a dream. This had been the part of the letter he had most feared. He had to face lord Voldemort. If he lost, he would lose not only his life, but most likely that of his friends as well. That letter, had left detailed instructions on when and where he was to face Voldemort. Now, they were here. A short distance from Goddric's Hollow. Just like his dream. But this would not be his dream! He would be the one calling the shots.

On his left stood Ginny and Hermione. On his right, Ron and Neville. That was all. His most trusted friends and advisors. He wished Luna and Lupin could be there as well, but this was impossible.

A voice spoke. "You were told to come alone." Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, like you did?" Ginny shouted back. "Lumos!" The area lit up revealing a group of death eaters flanking their master, but slightly behind him. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy to one side, Snape and Narcissa Malfoy to the other. Behind them stood Draco. Harry could see Neville clutching his wand tighter, knuckles growing pale as he looked at Bellatrix Lestrange for the last time, one way or another.

"Let's cut the chitchat, shall we?" Harry said cooly, not at all how he felt.

"My pleasure Potter," said Voldemort. The death eaters began to converge. "No! Stay back. Take care of the others." His followers looked confused.

"But master-" began Bellatrix, but Voldemort interrupted her.

"No Bella. Stay back!" Harry's friends drew their wands.

"Well Potter, it seems we're ready for the long awaited battle."

"Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Harry said as they begam circling.

"You'll never win you know," Voldemort laughed. "I have... powers... that you couldn't imagine. You'll never kill me."

"Really? Because if you're referring to your little horcruxes, we've already taken care of those."

Voldemort paled, "You're lying."

"You'ld know if I was. I never was good at occlumency. Do you need more proof? I'll name them. The diary, destroyed in my second year, the ring, destroyed by Dumbledore, the locket, that's the first one I took care of, the cup, my dear muggleborn friend Hermione helped find that one, and Ravenclaw's quill."

Voldemort smirked. "Well, it would seem that you've made a good start. But I had six horcruxes. Crucio!"

Harry could feel inexcruciable pain fill his entire body. He was painfully of every aching joint and muscle. And as it had started, the pain stoped. He stood up, having fallen to the ground. "Is... that the best... you've got Tom?" he panted.

Pure hatred contorted Voldemort's features. Then, absolute calm. "I am going to kill you."

"Where have I heard that before?" Harry yelled back.

"But first," said Voldemort, "I am going to make you suffer. Imperio!" he yelled. Harry could hear a voice in his head, _pick up the glass. _He saw a broken shard lying at his feet_. Pick up the glass! No! _he thought back_. Pick it up! I won't! _But he could feel he was losing control. He felt his arm bending down to pick up the shard._ Draw it across your arm. _Harry braced himself. He was stronger then this lunatic! _Cut yourself. _He wouldn't do it! The blood welled upon his forearm. He gasped. Voldemort was stronger. "Harry Potter, you will kill yourself." Voldemort laugh filled his ears, as the voice said, _cut again! Deeper! _He felt the pain across his arm. Deep and terrible. _Good Potter, now again! _Harry could feel the glass against his skin as he began to press it into his own arm._ No! _he thought. _No! "_NO!" he yelled, throwing the grass to the ground.

"Very good Potter." Voldemort sneered, "But you are tiring. And I have been studying you, preparing for this day. I know your weekness." he gestured with his free hand. Harry looked to where he pointed. Ginny was fighting Lucius Malfoy, barely holding up. Suddenely, she disapeared and reappeared in Voldemort's clutches, his hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry yelled, furious. "Get your hands off of her!"

Voldemort grinned. "Touched a nerve have I Potter?"

"Get your hands off of her you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled. Ginny squirmed in his arms, trying to work herself free.

"I won't hurt her Potter, you are.Imperio!"_Torture the red head._ Harry could feel the tears on his face. _Raise your wand and hurt the girl! _Harry was tiring to quickly. He couldn't hold up. But he couldn't hurt Ginny! He wouldn't. He couldn't... couldn't stop. Felt his arm raise and his voice shout "Crucio!" He was releeased from Voldemorts control. He tried to run over to Ginny, but Voldemort shouted "Protego!" and he just bounced away. He could see Ginny getting up, dragged to her feet by Voldemort. He shouted again, "Imperio!" That voice! He couldn't stop! _Kill the girl._ He wanted to do it. It would be so easy. Two little words... _Kill her! _"Avada Ke-" he broke off. "NO! Stop, I won't! I won't hurt her. I won't" He collapsed on the ground sobbing, his deffenses broken. If he tried again... he didn't know if he could stop himself again. He raised his head, tears of pain and suffering streaming down his face. "Ginny, I am so sorry." he said. "So, so sorry."

Ginny struggled even harder to get to Harry. "Do you love her Potter?" Voldemort sneered. "I knew it was foolish. Your love is no gift. A curse. Do you want to see her live? I want you to beg me. Beg for her life."

"I-I'll do anything. Just let her go. Please. Please! You may have never understood love Voldemort, Tom, but please, you have to... you have to..." he couldn't go on, gasping for breath.

"I have to what Potter? I don't HAVE to do anything."

"What do you want from me?" he screamed. "I've got nothing left! You've taken everything, don't take Ginny too."

"I want your life Potter. I want you to hand me your wand. I want you to lay down and die. And then I wil let Miss Weasley go. Of course, if you refuse, I will still kill you. And I know of a few loyal Death Eaters who would be most interested in the... services Miss Weasley has to offer. A pretty girl like her, I'm sure they'd thank me. The decision is yours Potter. Do you want to see her walk out of here? Or not?"

Harry looked at Ginny, blood sweat and tears mingling on his face. She shook her head vigorously. She would sacrifice herself to give Harry a chance. And he had to do the same for her. "I'll do it."

A huge smile distorted Voldemort's face. "Give me your wand." Harry threw it at him. He yanked Ginny up and held the wand to her throat. "You are very stupid Potter."

"You said you would let her go!"

"Oh I will. Death will release her, as it will you."

"No! Ginny!"

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, her mouth finally free. "Finish what you have to-" Voldemort clapped her hand over her mouth again and slapped herso hard she fell to the ground.Harry stood up.

"You're right Tom. You have a sixth horcrux. And now, I have the perfect way to make sure I get it. You wanted something belonging to each of the orriginal founders. But you couldn't find anything of Gryffindors. You wanted to use the sword, but no. Dumbledore thought you gave up on the search and switched to using your snake. But you realized much earlier then that, Gryffindor had left something else behind. Dumbledore figured it out the night he died, and left me a message in wax. A phoenix. Fawkes the phoenix, practically immortal, reborn from its ashes, once owned by Godric Gryffindor. But you couldn't get the phoenix, so you went for the next best thing, it's feather. One in each of our wands. But only one wand is the horcrux. And now you've got them both in your hand." Harry concentrated hard, hoping that this once he would be able to do this piece of wandless magic. "Incendio!" he screamed. And it worked. The wands caught fire. Voldemort threw them to the ground, screaming.

"No matter," Voldemort said insanley after a brief pause. "I have my own life left, and I can make more horcruxes. And now, you are utterley defenseless. I only need to cast one little spell. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, pointing at Harry.

"No!" yelled a voice. Snape jumped in front of Harry. Harry had been banking on it. He now knew Snape was on their side, ever since he had received the letter from him, the masked man. Now he was dead. A spy for both sides, belonging to no one, he had never found loove or acceptence anywhere. Now, he was beyond that.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled in frustration. Harry felt the pain one last time. He was too weak to survive after that. He barely had time. He crawled toward Voldemort, who threw a shield up in protection. But he wasn't the one Harry was trying to reach. Ginny crawled to the barrier, crying silently. She sat on her knees as Harry rose up as far as he could, just to his knees, just like Ginny. He placed his hand, barely touching against the barrier, as Ginny copied his movement. They looked sadly into each others eyes, knowing that this would be the final time to talk, to see each other alive.

"Harry I'm so, so sorry, it's all my fault!" Ginny sobbed.

"No Ginny, none of it is your fault," Harry said in a smooth voice, for once empty of pain and fear. He gasped as another sharp kick assaulted his heart. Was it from the spell? Or from the girl right in front of his eyes? He wanted to hold her. To stroke her hair. Ginny was the only girl he could ever truly love, and now she was in such terrible, terrible pain. Voldemort looked on as if he didn't know what to do, confused, possibly for the first time in his life. This boy was dying. How could he not be trying to get revenge? But that was too far from Harry's mind to matter.

"Yes it is," Ginny cried, trying to touch Harry for one last time before he left her forever. "I can't live with you gone! I won't know how!"

"You'll be fine Ginny. You'll be fine." He placed his face against the barrier. She reached for it, placing her hand as though cupping his cheek, trying to wipe away a tear.

"No I won't. I don't know how to stay here with you gone!"

"You'll find away," he said smiling sweetly. "You always have. Don't be sad Gin. I'll see my parents again. And Sirius and Dumbledore."

"But I need you here."

"We'll see each other again. Remember that."

"Harry, please, please don't leave me!" Ginny cries out, trying to grab onto any scrap of the boy she loved. She clawed uselessly at the shield that seperated them. Never to hold him, never to ease his pain, not even in his passing.

"I don't have that choice anymore. I-" he gasped, feeling as if his soul was being ripped away from his body. "I love you." And with those words, the boy-who-lived fell sideways, his head hitting the ground, his spirit, his life, broken. But not his love.The death Eaters who had been fighting looked up at the sound they heard, one of the worst grief they had ever imagined. The barrier had fallen, and a moment to late, Ginevra Weasley clutched at her dead loves body as she screamed and screamed.


	22. Ministry

A/N: I think I said last time that there would be only two more chapters, this one and the next one. I think I lied. I think I'm probably going to have two more after this one. So, yeah. Anywho... Okay, well I like this chapter, though I had to cut a lot that I had wanted to write out or it would have been 10 pages long, but I kind of like it better this way.

So in other news, (and if you really don't care, feel free to skip this)Untold Story has 8 chapters. I find it hillarious and if you like parody, please go check it out. Severing Ties is officially gone. Sorry if anybody liked that one. In it's place, I present Letters from Hogwarts which is tons of fun to write and is (I think) pretty good. Last Goodbye (my one pem) has the title changed to last goodbye and other Hary Potter poems. True, there are no other poems ther eyet, but one day there will be. And in non HP stuff, I've got three new fics out, Things Remembered, Things Forgotten, a Friends fic about the children of the friends, Someone, a songfic about Scott Westerfelds Midnighters series, and A LoveHate Thing a Charmed fic taking place six years after the finale when an old friend of Phoebe's starts to show up. So if anything sounds interesting, check it out! Okay, advertising done. Oh! Except also, my friend Ace-not-Mary has her first fic out and about 15 chapters done (grr, ace I am jealous of your ability to write things quickly). it's Gilmore Girls Rogan, so check that out I guess. Okay, now I'm done!

So That's about it, and i will not stop youfrom reading anymore except to say thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, and enjoy chapter 22!

* * *

Chapter 22 

Ministry

Ginny's Pov

Ginny sat fingering the hard back of the plastic chair in the waiting room, not daring to raise her hopes, only to have them plummet down again. Ron sat next to her. It was a muggle hospital. Some idiotic muggle had phoned in a disturbance, the police running up to the scene to find three apparently dead people as well as two teenagers on the ground. These were Hermione and Neville, who had both broken bones. Harry had not been so lucky.

"Miss… Weasley?" a tall doctor stood in front of her. She nodded. "Well I have some bad news, worse news, and all right news."

"What, no good news?" that was Ron.

"Afraid not. The all right news is that, as we suspected Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom will recover fully. They've got a few broken bones, and Miss Granger has suffered some minor head trauma, but they'll be fine. The bad news is… well, I'm afraid that Mr. Potter and the one of the other men are both in comas."

"What?"

"Yes. We can't get them out of it. We've got them on life support now. The worse news is… I'm afraid that the other man is dead."

Ginny barely blinked at this. How was Snape being dead worse news then Harry being in a coma? Of course, this woman couldn't know that.

"Now your uncle is here to talk to you if you would like. He's in Mr. Potter's room now. Right this way." The siblings looked at each other. What? Their uncle? They walked along quietly until the doctor led them into a room. "Here you are Mr. Scrimgeor."

"What?" Ginny yelled. Luckily the doctor was all ready out of the room. "Rufus Scrimgeor? What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as you all have decided to go ahead and attack Voldemort without any go ahead from the ministry and as a result landed yourself in the hospital, you needed insurance and a next of kin. Not to mention a cover story! By the way, you were all walking home from a family reunion when you were attacked."

"A family reunion?" Ginny scoffed. "And they won't notice that we look nothing alike?"

"Harry, Hermione and Neville can pass as distant cousins. You two were of course there as friends."

"Wait, why would they send the minister of magic to deal with this? Don't you have some underlings to do your bidding?"

"Well as it is Harry Potter who was injured," here Ron chortled at the understatement. "And we felt it would be best if they sent someone you were familiar with. As the only other living member of the ministry who wasn't actively pursuing death eaters or some other such thing, that you knew was Dolores Umbridge, we figured that I might be at least a step up."

Ron blinked. "Seriously? I'd rather have Umbridge. At least we know she hates us. You try to fake it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Now that Harry's 'injured' you come and help him. Where were you while we were fighting Voldemort? Too scared to show your miserable face, that's where."

"As I already told you, we would have been more then happy to send trained aurors with you if you had simply _told_ us of your plans!" A vein throbbed on Scrimgeor's forehead. "But as you seem to think that a group of teenagers can take on at least half of the ministry's top ten most wanted list…"

"Oh don't give us that crap." Ginny spat. "You weren't helping for the last two years since you became minister. You put a brave face on and give lovely flourishing speeches, but what results have you to show for it? A lovely bunch of informative pamphlets, that's about it."

"So what, you wanted me to go and challenge Voldemort? I'm the head of the Wizarding community! I can't risk my life like that."

"Oh my God I can not believe you're saying this. You act like this all Harry's fault! He didn't ask for this. Can't you take a little blame yourself for once?"

"It seems to me he was very much asking for this Miss Granger! He challenged Voldemort! Do you honestly think that he even had the slightest hope that he would live this out?"

"I think so yes. And he had no choice."

"Ginny! Be quiet!"

"No Ron! You don't get it! It doesn't matter, Harry in case you didn't notice, is neither going to know or care if we tell anyone and I for one would rather they get the facts straight." She turned toward Scrimgeor. "A little while before Harry was born, a prophecy was made saying that a child of his description who the dark lord would make his equal would be the one to defeat Voldemort. That is why Lily and James Potter are dead. That is why Harry is dying. Not his choice, but because Voldemort knew about the prophecy and felt it would be best to eliminate his competition. So don't sit there with a smug look on your face pitying the poor little idiot teenagers who don't know when to stop playing with the mean kids down the street and come in for supper. It's not Harry's fault and you and your ministry have been making every step of his fight even more of a living hell then it already was." With that she stormed out, biting her lip to keep back the rest of what she wanted to say.

* * *

"The doctors say he's not doing well." 

"I know." It was a few weeks later. Ginny was siting by Harry's bed talking to Hermione. "He should be all right, I mean he's hooked up to life support and all, but he's just… failing."

"Ron told me about your mum."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you at all sad that she's gone?"

"Of course I am. But frankly Hermione, I'd rather concentrate on the person who might still have a chance of coming back then one who has none."

"Yeah, I guess we're all just tired of grieving."

"Well, I must say, you and my brother have a very interesting way of grieving." Ginny motioned to the ring on Hermione's finger.

Hermione blushed. "Well, we did think it might be considered disrespectful to the dead, but we decided, well mostly Ron decided in this case, that we're done caring about what they think. What about you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. No matter what, I want to finish my last year of schooling."

"Yeah, me too. Before I do anything else, I am going to finish. You know, they're starting a home schooling system. They send owls to your house with the work. I should be able to pass my N.E.W.T.s on that."

"Yeah. You know they say he only has a little time left."

"I know."

"Maybe even a few hours."

"Yes…"

"I don't think… I don't think I want to be here when he… you know…"

"Dies?"

"Yes. Will you and Ron stay here with him?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go away so you can say your goodbyes."

Ginny didn't have anything to say. She just bent down and kissed his cheek.


	23. Darkness

A/N: All right. So, second to last chapter. Thanks for the reviews all! Now this chapter is alittl out of my usual style, or at least the first part is. Yeah, so my bestest buddy Ace is over here and we're having a Friends marathon! We're up to season seven! You all don't care! Okay, go read now.

* * *

Chapter 23 

Darkness 

Harry's Pov 

Darkness. Silence. Morbidly quiet. Morbid death. Was he dead? 

A light. A noise. Pain. Anything to break the endless void of nothing. 

Where was he? 

Where was Voldemort? 

What had happened? 

Was he dead?

* * *

He had never thought that there would be a time when he would want pain. But now he wished for pain, begged for it, anything to prove he still existed. If he was dead, he could deal with it, but an end of existence itself? Death was only the next great adventure, Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore had promised. 

So long ago. Or was it? How long had he been there in the place between life and death? An eternity? A year? An hour? A second? 

Was he dead?

* * *

A light came toward him. Was it real? Was he imagining things again like he had so many times? No he wasn't imaging things a real light coming toward him. Salvation. 

His savior came closer. He could see the approaching figure clearly now. A little hazy but clearly the figure of Voldemort. And somehow he was off. 

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. 

"Who are you?" Voldemort said wide-eyed. "Where am I?" 

"Tom Riddle." Harry drawled. 

"No!" Voldemort yelled, clasping his hands over his ears. "Don't call me that! He's dead! He's dead! I cant be beaten! He was mortal! Ill live forever! Ill live..." he trailed off in sobs, curling up on the ground. 

Harry looked at him, some what fascinated, somewhat horrified. What was the strange half-place? There, in the distance more lights? They called his name. He closed his eyes. This was madness. 

"Harry? Harry!" these voices they were familiar. He had heard them once before. It hit him. Beyond the veil. Beyond death. He was surely dead. 

"Harry?" he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you have to open your eyes." 

He kept them closed. What torment was this? 

"Harry?" a voice he knew met his ears. 

And then another, accompanied by to hands pulling him out of the crouch he had been in. "Harry. Listen to him." 

Harry opened his eyes. They were all there. Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. Sirius, smiling broadly. James, his father, hands in pockets grinning at his son. Snape stood behind them, a dark shadow. He had been on their side in the end he supposed. There were many others. But his eyes found one face in particular, the eyes matching his own. She was crying. He walked over to her and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She laughed. 

"I'm home mom." 

She hugged him. "Oh Harry," she cried." I never wanted this for you. Your father never wanted this for you." 

"Its not your fault mom." He hugged her back. For the first time in his life he knew what it was to be loved by a parent. He pulled away from her. "Dad." 

"Son," his father smiled slightly. They clasped each other in a huge hug. As they let go, his father turned to Sirius. "I see what you mean. He does look just like me. Except his eyes." He smiled fondly. 

"Harry". Sirius said. Harry looked away. "What's the matter Harry?" 

"Its my fault you're here." He said simply. 

"Naw. I was bored." Harry raised an eyebrow at his choice of phrase. 

"Harry you have far exceeded all of our wildest dreams for your future. Facing your fate with courage befitting a true Gryffindor." 

Harry smiled at his old mentor. "From you sir, that is a compliment indeed."  
"But," Dumbledore held up a finger. "I'm afraid we must ask you one more thing." 

"No, Dumbledore. He's just got here. He needs time to adjust!" his mother cried. 

"There is no more time Lily. It is running out for us all. He must choose." His mother sucked in her breath, biting her cheek. "Harry, you aren't yet dead." 

"But I..." 

"Let me finish. You are in a coma. You are stuck here in the land of the dead. With out anothers help, most souls cant find there way out of a coma back to the world of the living. Your time is running out. If you stay here much longer, you will die." 

"Then send me..." 

"No Harry. There is more. This man," he pointed to Voldemort, 

"Miserable piece of dirt." Sirius grumbled. 

"This man can follow you back into the land of the living if we open the gateway for you. We do not have the power to stop him. You have a choice to make. You can stay here, forever, or you can return to the world you know, bringing him back as well. But we can make it so you have no memory of these events. You would simply be one of the many children orphaned by Voldemort. You will no longer be the chosen one. Nobody will blame you." 

"But sir" Harry was puzzled. "Wouldn't that mean he would have returned to full power long ago?" 

"No, he was still destroyed. We can not change the past, just your knowledge of the past." 

"But then there will be nobody to stop him." 

"For now. One day another boy- or girl- will be born who will be faced with the same choice as you. You see Harry, good and evil, they are both parts of life. You can never rid yourself of one. After all, normally, Wouldn't you say that Voldemort is evil? But how can you say that man, crying on the ground there is an evil entity? He is human as all of us are. Though he may have buried his humanity, it still exists, just as there are those who know his real name. He can never reign as evil forever." 

"So you're saying that it doesn't matter what I do?" Harry scoffed. "It doesn't matter whether I live or die." 

"Of course it does!" Sirius barked. "It matters to your friends if you live! It matters to your parents and I! And if you sacrifice yourself, then thousands may be saved. Not to mention that little boy or girl who will next be faced with this choice."  
Harry nodded. "Then I suppose Ill have to stay here." He said it flippantly but it was, of course, a huge decision. "After all, Ill get to get to talk with my parents for the first time in my life. Well, practically." 

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No Harry. This is not our final destination. We must move on as soon as you choose. If you stay here, it will be only you, Voldemort, and whatever souls pass through this limbo." 

Harry laughed weakly. Wow, that's bleak. He thought about all that he would leave behind. Not only those he loved who were alive, but those who died as well. But then he thought, if he didn't do this, could he live with himself? Even if he didn't know, he would always feel as if something was missing. Then he thought, if he let Voldemort return, then the people who had tried so hard to survive could die. There might not be anyone to rebuild by the time a new chosen one came along. And his friends would be the first to go. He was sure of this. And he couldn't let it happen. He lifted his head, eyes full of purpose. 

"I choose to stay." 


	24. The Boy Who Lived

A/N: Last Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

The Boy Who Lived

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Excellent Harry. I always knew you had what it would take."

Harry felt it might be a little insensitive of Dumbledore to be so happy that Harry was virtually dying right now.

"Look Harry." Sirius pointed towards Voldemort, also grinning.

Voldemort had remained on the ground throughout the exchange. Now, as Harry looked at him, he saw a look of sheer panic cross his face, contorted in pain. Harry didn't understand what could make the man so uncomfortable, but as he was wondering this, a bright light began to emanate from Voldemort, growing larger, wrapping him in a cocoon of sheer brilliance. The Dark Lord screamed, whether in pain or terror, Harry didn't know. As the light encompassed him, he rose into the air, arching backwards, neck bending to an angle that seemed impossible. Almost snake-like, he writhed in pain. Harry saw that all the others around him looked away, as the light grew more luminous. He stared into the sight, feeling as if he was staring into the sun until it grew too hot for even him. He turned away at the crucial moment. The spirit of the man once called Tom Riddle caught fire. The burning spirit was quickly reduced to a pile of sparkling ash. Minutes passed or perhaps, hours. Even days could have gone by.

"Sir, what... what just happened?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You happened. I have always told you that your greatest power is love. You showed the greatest example of love by offering to sacrifice yourself to save thousands of others. People and creatures whose names and faces you do not, may not ever, know. The connection you share with Voldemort caused him to feel the love you emanate as well. For the first time since he was a small child, he felt love. And he could not understand it, could not bear to feel that emotion. And the love you have was so absolute that it destroyed him."

"Then he's gone?"

"Yes, he is gone."

"Then sir... if he's gone... is it possible for me to return? To my own body I mean?"

"Yes Harry. You may have your second lease on life." Dumbledore smiled. "And I believe Tom is getting his." He gestured to the ashes at Harry's feet. A phoenix nestling reared it's head out of the pile, blinking as it looked around.

"Sir... is that...?"

"No Harry, it is not Voldemort as you know him. The evil in him has been burned out. He is no longer the human Voldemort. He is just a lost creature, just as you were seven years ago. But you have come further in those seven years then anyone could ever imagine."

"Well seven is the most magical number, isn't it sir?"

"Indeed. Now Harry, you must be getting back, or you may lose the chance."

"But how do I return?"

This time it was Lily who spoke up. "Just follow your heart. It will lead you back where you're meant to be."

* * *

"Heart rate failing." The nurse in attendance spoke off handedly. After all, this boy had such a little chance of recovery, it was as if he was already dead.

Hermione and Ron sat on either side of their friend. Ginny was in the waiting room, where she had run as soon as Harry had started having trouble breathing.

Tears were running down Hermione's face and Ron was wiping quickly to cut off the little droplets before they had left his eyes. Harry opened his eyes.

"What was that?" Ron said, possibly a little louder then necessary, to the nurse. "He just... he just opened his eyes."

"Sir, it could be anything. It doesn't mean that..." But her attention was distracted as she looked over at the other person in the room, the form of Voldemort. It seemed that he was, for lack of a better word... glowing. But that was impossible, coma patients didn't glow. "Doctor Jamison...? Doctor I think you should come in here!" The nurse ran out of the room. But the other two were concentrating on Harry. His eyes were flickering quickly as his lips moved as if in deep conversation.

"Sir I swear, he was glowing!"

"Well he isn't now. And I was with another patient. You are wasting my time."

"No I swear!"

"You clearly need a break after staying up so... what the bloody hell?"

"Ron?" Hermione was staring at Harry's forehead. The scar was glowing bright red, as if hot. Slowly it decreased in brightness, but as it did so, Voldemort's head began glowing brighter and brighter. When the glow had cleared off of Harry, his friends both gasped.

"Where... where's his scar?"

The scar had disappeared. "What is this?" The doctor exclaimed, staring at the lightning shaped scar that had suddenly appeared on the man's forehead.

"Ginny?" Ron yelled out, reaching for the door. As he pulled it open, Ginny fell inwards after having been leaning on the door.

Harry took a shuddering gasp from the bed. Ginny ran over to him.

"His heart rate is failing doctor." The nurse spoke from Voldemort's bed.

"Umm, excuse me, but we have someone who might not actually be dead over here, could you maybe focus on him for two seconds?" Hermione yelled at the other two.

The looked at her confused for a second. "Oh! Of course."

Harry pulled in another breath.

"Heart rate improving. Get him on a respirator."

Harry sat up in bed and opened his eyes.

Epilogue  
Tom Riddle was cremated the next day at Harry's request. The same day, a phoenix was found sitting on the windowsill out side of the bedroom Harry and Ron had once shared at Grimmauld Place, where Harry had once again taken up residence. He hasn't left Harry's side since. Harry named him Riddle.

Bill and Fleur returned three months after Voldemort was defeated. Apparently, they had been ambushed by a group of death eaters and had to head south for a few months. Ron asked why they hadn't just apparated, but Bill never did give a satisfactory answer. Ginny figures they were rather enjoying the 'quality time alone.' In any case, Ron and Ginny's first niece was born four months later.

The twins have both successful picked up their business where they left off. They've both made a considerable fortune and were numbers four and five in Witch Weekly's top ten most eligible bachelors two years running.

Neville Longbottom is still alive, though not well. He's been helping the ministry in locating missing persons. But even after all these years, he still hasn't found Luna. He won't give up hope though.

Severus Snape was cleared of all charges and given a heroes burial.

Lupin has made a partial recovery, and though he still has to take three potions daily and visit St. Mungo's every full moon, has managed to lead a semi-normal life style with Tonks and there twins, who, considering the fact that they are an animagus and metamorphmagus, makes every teacher at Hogwarts shake with fear at the thought of their eleventh birthday.

Draco Malfoy returned and was given minimal time for fraternizing with Death Eaters. He was killed five months after his release from Azkaban by his Aunt Bellatrix, who was later captured by aurors and given a life sentence. His father is still at large. His mother is in a psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's

Cho Chang was discovered dead, nobody knew the cause.

Hagrid retired from his post, but continues to live on Hogwarts grounds to this day.

Mr. Weasley is in a poor sort, though is at least able to recognize his children.

I suppose that would bring us to the four of us.

Ginny, Ron, and myself all finished our schooling and graduated Hogwarts. Ginny continued on to Auror training, which she recently passed. Ron has taken a job at the ministry, and is slowly- very slowly- rising through the ranks. Me? I have taken over as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and have taught for three years, proving that the curse is at long last broken.

Ron and I were married last June, on one of the three times in the six years since Harry left to return to this country. The first, to visit his god-children on their fourth birthday, the second, on our wedding, and the third, on Christmas three years ago, when he asked Ginny Weasley to marry him. Which of course she agreed to. Though it took them two years to set a date, and then, even though I had the whole thing planned out, they ended up running off to France or somewhere to 'avoid the hassle'. Which of course means that they didn't want to have to deal with the press coverage of the event, which I fully understand. Of course, I think it might have been nice of Harry or Ginny to warn me of this before I had five hundred flowers imported from Peru. But that might just be me.

Harry insists that he still has work to do, running around the world and destroying evil deities wherever they might dwell. Which, of course, just means he doesn't want to hold a job where he a) gets paid or b) has to answer to a boss. All though it has led to some very amusing anecdotes involving garlic resilient vampires in Spain, but that is another story entirely.  
That night, after he had woken up, when we first asked Harry how he had conquered the dark lord and apparently cheated death itself, he just smiled and said this:

"We all fall down sometimes, we just need someone to help us back up."

Even though I've got the full story now, I don't know exactly who he was referring to, and I doubt I ever will. I suppose it could have been any number of people. Maybe even the three of us.But I do know this. When he said that, he looked up into the sky and smiled. And I could've sworn, that for a second, a bright white-blue star blinked.


End file.
